


Rakutsu Only Lived Twice

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Wings of Hopes and Dreams [7]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emotional Baggage, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Flirting, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Investigation, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Yvonne Gabena joins the infirmary of Rainbow Wing Academy that houses the popular yet suspicious third year Rakutsu Masayoshi, and the possibly deadly Dr. Emma Esprit in order to figure out the disappearances of students, especially her best friends Shauna and Wally, who went missing last November, and the mystery of Rakutsu himself. What she didn't know was that there was that there was more to the mysteries than she could ever dream of.





	1. First day in the Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday Rakutsu! My gift to you, you lovable asshole, is a story that gives you more character development and set up Hatospe's world! Even though this story has 20 chapters at least, it's actually one of the longest, so get yourselves ready.
> 
> There will be no music for this chapter.

_ 4/15/????  _

 

Today’s the first day I’m working in the infirmary! Even though it’s really an unideal club to join, with the creepy Dr. Esprit and the pushy Rakutsu as the only members of it, I made a promise with Shauna last year to join her in the infirmary. Even though she’s gone now, I still want to keep it, for her to be alive in some way.

 

But deeper down, I always wondered why Shauna has a vendetta against Rakutsu, and why last year, thirty one students, all members of either the Science Club, Health Committee, the infirmary, or some of the two or three, suddenly vanished in November, Shauna and Wally, the calmest and friendliest bird in the school, included, along with the disappearances of other, unconnected students and some faculty members. I also wanted to know what’s with Trevor getting sicker sometimes after visiting her, and Wally acting like he owed me his life after I “rescued” him from Esprit trying to give him medicine and take a blood test, then telling everyone to the school about it in attempts to make me look better in their eyes, which was met with great success.

 

And maybe, just maybe, working in the infirmary would also let me know more about Rakutsu. It’s very strange that he’s still around, despite being there during the year of the disappearances, where the infirmary lost all but one of its members that are of the student body. The school dismisses it as another gift of the gods to him because he’s the embodiment of perfection, the knight in shining armor from fairy tales. He is all birds, all Pokemon wished to be: a blessed, handsome, intelligent, even-tempered, noble, charming, brave, rebellious, and strong warrior, who protects everyone with his life against the insatiable hunter Esprit.

 

But to me, he just seems so….off. Not even a mad bird would  _ think _ of to keep the role of Chairman of the Health Committee, a chain that binds you to Esprit’s leg several hours a day, for a whole year. I don’t even think it was out of nobility he did that, or good luck from the gods that protected him either. And even with the rumors that spelled death to whoever dared to keep it, it’s completely impossible for Rakutsu to still have it, as it required high grades on all classes, and he’s infamous for skipping classes. But then again, he must be that smart to be able to. 

 

And I don’t know if it’s just me and what I heard from Shauna, but it just seems like every word he spoke is planned, every expression he made was calculated, every step or flight was purposeful, a contribution to a bigger plan. There’s something strange about him, and I intend to find out what that is.

 

When I arrived at the door of the infirmary, I saw Mr. M was mopping the floor. He seems lost in thoughts.

 

“Hello Mr. M! How are you doing?”

 

He looked up, and nodded. “Doing great. How are you doing?”

 

“Good! I’m excited to work at the infirmary today!”

 

His face fell, before quickly returning to its calm expression. “I see. I hope you have fun in there. And be careful too.”

 

“Of course!”

 

When I entered the room, the heavy stench of cleaning chemicals poured into my nose. I flinched at such an heavy odor, but regained composure quickly enough. I then turned to see Rakutsu, sitting on a chair with his eyes closed, which opened with a relaxed smile at me. “Salutations Yvonne, and welcome to the infirmary.”

 

“Hello to you too Rakutsu,” I said, putting my bag down. “What do I need to do?”

 

“Ah, diligent I see,” he said, before laughing. “Diligence is an admirable trait, but it is a folly if you don’t notice anything, or anyone, around you.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “Just tell me, please. I hate flattery and evasiveness.”

 

He laughed again. “Admirable is that also, but what you call flattery and evasiveness, I call mystery. And mystery is a powerful aphrodisiac.”

 

He then cleared his throat. “Anyways, our job is to organize medicine and clean up, but because I have errands to attend to, can you please do them for me?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Thank you so much Yvonne. And also, a warning: do not touch the doctor’s desk. It’s her personal space.” His smile turned flirty. “After this, perhaps I should take you somewhere nice. Adieu!”

 

With that, he fluttered out the room. Did he just asked me out?

 

Oh well. I’ll just start cleaning.

* * *

 

Whew! Now that’s over with! But man, all the weird things I see in this room. Some of these drugs are strange, no matter how you look at it. Makes it less of an infirmary and more of an experimentation room.

 

Wait, was that desk drawer always open? And with files sticking out too. Everything was neat when I’m in here, but I guess the doctor isn’t the most organized of birds. But Rakutsu did tell me to not touch it….

 

I think I’ll listen to him. I feel like if I touch it, she might teleport into the room and interrogate me, or worse….

 

And just as I thought of that, the bird herself entered the room, eating some kind of meat covered in berry sauce off of paper plate. I’m getting nauseous from the ideas of what that meat is…

 

“Oh, welcome Ms. Gabena!” the doctor said. She then looked around the room. “And you seemed to have tidied up the room too! Thank you! But where’s Mr. Masayoshi?”

 

“He’s off running errands.” I then pointed at the messy drawer. “And you need to clean that up.”

 

“Ah, thank you dear,” she said. “I’ll take care of that later. And when you see Mr. Masayoshi again, tell him that he needs to write me a note about his leave.” A dark glint appeared in her eyes. “There are consequences for leaving without notice.”

 

What the….

 

And just like that, the glint was gone, replaced by her pleasant demeanor. “But anyways, thank you again for your help. You can go home now.”

 

I picked up my back and turned to the door, nodding. “Thank you Doctor.”

 

“You’re welcome.”


	2. Sports Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sports Festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez9X1ioEXTo&t=785s

_ 5/21/????  _

 

Today’s the sports festival, and I’m working at the first-aid tent! Apparently, they were very low on helpers, even though Rakutsu’s there to help out. 

 

“Salutations Yvonne!” Rakutsu greeted when I arrived at the tent. “Did you come here today to gaze into my eyes?” 

 

“No, I’m here because the first-aid tent is shorthanded.”

 

Even though I have to put up a whole day with your flowery language.

 

He put a wing on his chest as his head dipped down on the side in sorrow. “Alas, spurned for the sake of medicine! I must work harder for your love, for your diligence and ambition blinds you from my charm!”

 

I shook my head. “No, I just don’t like being cooped up in a stuffy library or be outside in this terrible heat right now. Besides, it’s also my job to be at the first-aid tent.”

 

He smiled, shaking his head. “Nonetheless, your diligence and generosity makes me want to achieve for your love more. Perhaps being your equal in diligence will help me achieve that.”

 

“Mr. Masayoshi, please stop making Ms. Gabena question and possibly regret her life choices, and start preparing the supplies, the obstacle course is about to start soon.”

 

I looked up to the nearby tree, and saw, to my shock, the doctor hanging upside down from a branch, clutching a notebook and pen in her wings as she glared at Rakutsu in irritation, her glasses somehow not falling to the ground.

 

“How the fu–I mean–heck did you get up there!? I thought you can’t fly.”

  
“I teleported,” Esprit answered so bluntly, it sounded like it was the truth. “But anyways, you two can have any kind fun as long it doesn’t involve more paperwork for me. Farewell.”

 

And with that, she was up in the tree.

 

“What is  _ she _ going to do all day then?” I asked.

 

“Observing the athletes participating in the marathon for recruiting into professional sport teams, perhaps?” Rakutsu suggested. “But anyway, as the doctor said, we need to start preparations soon.” He pointed at the area where the obstacle course was. “The obstacle course is going to begin soon.”

 

I sighed. “And many birds are going to get injured, because the course is meant only for humans, not birds. I don’t even know why they keep it that way.

 

“Tradition, perhaps,” he answered, before shrugging. “Admittedly, that is beyond me mon amie.”

 

We then went back into the tent and started preparing, but we weren’t even halfway through when the Braviary helper came in with a Rufflet and a Swellow in his claws, put them down on the beds, and flew in.

 

“We got our first patients! Are you able to patch them up swiftly mon amie?”

 

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. “I’ve been doing that since I was seven Rakutsu. I can do it myself. Just watch.”

 

He laughed, before saying, “Ah, great confidence I see. I love that in a lady. Show me your craftsmanship.”

 

I then started patching up the wounds of the Swellow, then the Rufflet, but by then, there were more birds piling in, with Rakutsu paying attention to them instead of my work. But it really doesn’t matter, because when lunch break came, he already had some words of it.

 

“You have shown great adeptness in wounds, mon amie,” he praised, as he smiled and drank his water. 

 

“I told you.”

 

“And you certainly live up to it. Though I assumed you learned a bit more from this?”

 

I nodded. “Of course. I’m always learning.”

 

His smile brightened. “That’s a perfect thought to have. But now, we should start eating. Aren’t you famished?”

 

My stomach growled as of cue. He then let out another laugh, and said, “How about I pay for your lunch, mon amie?”

 

I shrugged. “I already have my lunch, but why not?”

 

His eyes brightened up, as he started to leave the tent. “Oh, how wonderful! Now, let’s go!” 

 

Anything for free food.

  
  



	3. Rakutsu Tries to Look out for Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Rakutsu's argument: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXkjFloXgsE

_ 6/9/????  _

 

With the midterm exams and festival over, nothing eventful is in plan for this semester. All that is worth looking forward to is the great summer heat and summer break. Many of the birds smell weird with the humidity! But I have to get to class soon. Lunch is almost over!

 

….Wait, why is there a crowd in near the infirmary? Wait, there’s Rakutsu in it the middle! And Ruby too!

 

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU MONGREL!” Ruby screamed.  “NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DONE!”

 

“You are right, Ruby,” Rakutsu cooly replied. “I don’t have any right to tell you what to do. But I am warning you, the doctor is dangerous. She might kidnap you and experiment on you, or kill you even.”

 

“You tell him Rakutsu!” a Braviary cheered.

 

“Yeah! Tell it to this stupid bird!” a Fearow cried.

 

“Teach him the evil of this school!” a Swellow added.

 

“YOU ALL ARE FOOLS FOR TRYING TO FIGHT AGAINST ME!” Ruby screamed to the crowd. “ALL OF YOU ARE BLIND IN YOUR OWN PREJUDICE AGAINST THE UNKNOWN, YOU WOULD BLAME SOMEONE INNOCENT AND GREAT FOR EVERY MISFORTUNE THAT HAPPENS IN THIS SCHOOL! THE DOCTOR HAS SAVED MANY LIVES, AND WILL DO THAT OVER AND OVER AGAIN FOR YOU UNGRATEFUL IGNORAMUSES!”

 

“MY BEST FRIEND  _ DIED  _ FROM THE WINGS OF THAT BITCH!” a Talonflame screeched. “EATEN UP SOME BIRD, BONES LEFT TO BE THROWN AWAY LIKE HE’S SOME KIND OF PREY!”

 

“WALLY WAS GONE BECAUSE OF THAT DIRT CRAWLER!” a Swanna added.

 

The crowd keep adding more and more birds that had vanished or reported dead that were suspected to be of Esprit’s doing. Ruby grew more and more furious, and Rakutsu more and more worried.

 

“Now now everyone….we should stop…..” Rakutsu said, but nobirdie listened, too mad to heed a word to their leader. I have to do something about this.

 

“EVERYONE, STOP!” I shouted.

 

The crowd and the fighters turned to me, some of the members sneering.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the Cursed Hunter,” an Unfezant said.

 

“What are you going to do, break our wings?” a Fletchinder asked. “You’ll get in trouble for that,  _ dirt crawler _ .”

 

Ruby’s eyes narrowed at me. “What do you want, _ mongrel _ ?”

 

“For both of you stop arguing!” I turned to Ruby. “Stop yelling at your brother and the crowd with insults! It’s not going to help you!” I then turned to Rakutsu. “And stop trying to make birds believe in rumors that don’t have solid evidence!”

 

“YOU STAY OUT OF THIS MONGREL!” Ruby screamed, though his face only revealed shock of my audacity.

 

Rakutsu’s eyes suddenly grew firm. “Yvonne, I appreciate your kindness, but please stay out of this. This is an important matter that only my brother and I should be involved in.”

 

Oh gods, he’s serious. He never looked this serious before. He even sounds serious. Was all of those rumors tr–

 

“YOU TELL THE BITCH RAKUTSU!”

 

“SHE’LL JUST DESTROY YOUR WINGS!”

 

“SHE’S STUPID ANYWAYS!”

 

And they’re back at insulting me again. 

  
  
After they threw some insults which I didn’t listen to for I was yelling at them to stop with the madness, they went back to the lynching of Ruby, until a loud, booming voice that seemed to shake the room cried, “ _ YOU ALL STOP!” _

 

We all turned around, and saw a very angry Mr. M, carrying a mop and a bucket. It seemed kind of intimidating despite his very small size and the occasional sparkles that were further proof of him being a shiny.

 

“Look at all of you!” he cried. “Ganging up on some bird just because “Mr. Perfect” got bad mouthed by him, then doing that to someone who wants you all to stop doing that! Aren’t you all ashamed of yourselves!? Don’t you have a sense of dignity!?” 

 

He then pointed at the Unfezant who started the insults at me. “You! Sato! You are a hard worker! Don’t you have sympathy for fellow hard workers like Ms. Gabena here!? Unlike you, she has to work every single day to even have the right to breathe! And you! Tanaka! Aren’t you known for your empathy? Then have some empathy for Mr. Petalburg! A loved one of his might be saved by her, and he respects her because of that!”

 

The crowd remained silent, some of the members glaring coldly at the stoic and quiet janitor that lurked the halls, the one blamed for taking away innocent friends, for daring to call out what they knew as a cruel action.

 

“Do you think I don’t know any of you?” he questioned, his anger increasing. “Do you think I just come and go? I know all your names and characters, so don’t try to hide from me. I know what you’re really doing, despite you hiding behind so many others.”

 

The students still stared at Mr. M in anger, but some had already realized their mistake, separating from the crowd. Rakutsu took the moment to fly away when the first bird left. What a nice bird.

 

Ruby snapped his head to the Swanna, and yelled, “Don’t run away mongrel!”, before flying after him in rage.

 

“Petalburg’s flying away!” a bird announced, but before anyone could do anything, the bell rung, causing grumbles amongst the students as they dispersed to get to their own classes. I ran over to Mr. M, who was already heading back to wherever he needs to clean.

 

“Mr. M!” I called.

 

He turned to me, and asked, “What is it?”

 

“Thank you. For doing that. You really saved us there.”

 

He smiled, and nodded. “It’s not a problem, Ms. Gabena. Now get to class, and stay safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Hatoful Boyfriend, this day is only available if you took music class at least once, and it really is only a shoutout to Brian Pigeon. I removed it from Ruby's story as it didn't seem appropriate, and I decided to use its day here as a way to further add in the chemistry of Rakutsu and Ruby, because on Yuuya's route, there is only one instance where he interacts with Sakuya, and only one other instance where Sakuya is mentioned, which is kind of disappointing. 
> 
> This chapter, while only just one more instance of interaction between the two, is a lot more powerful than what was shown on Yuuya's route, because Rakutsu actually is trying to get Ruby to not trust Emma, while Yuuya doesn't do anything about his little brother's blind admiration and respect for Shuu. Ruby will not be part of the main focus of the story however, but he still has some kind of important role here that would be somewhat more visible later on.


	4. Rakutsu in the School Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 6/22/????  _

 

I’ve never been to the school store before, but now, with free time and the others being busy, I’m able to. But I feel like it’s a waste of time now I’m here, with school supplies and snacks being the only things sold here. I could get a nice feather pen too, but they’re too impractical. Why would anyone sell those anyways, other than that they’re pretty? And why do they sell nest building materials that look like it came from a human store’s trash?

 

“Oh my….planning to settle down at this age, mon amie? How quite mature of you.”

 

I sighed and turned to Rakutsu, who was giving me a flirtatious smirk. Where the hell did he came from?

 

“Hello Rakutsu. And no, I’m not planning to settle down anytime soon. I don’t even have anyone to do that with.”

 

“Ah, I see,” he said. “But Swannas reach sexual maturity within a year of birth you know.”

 

“I know that Rakutsu. All Pokemon reach sexual maturity faster than humans.” I raised an eyebrow as a fist settled onto my hip. “What are  _ you  _ doing here? You don’t seem to want to buy anything.”

 

He winked. “I do. It’s your love.” 

 

Okay, that’s it. I’m drawing the line.

 

“Rakutsu, stop.”

 

His face fell. “Oh? Am I lacking in charm? I can try again later, and make it up to you.”

 

Holy Xerneas, what kind of lech is he? Does he say that to every girl he meets? And do all the girls  _ swoon  _ from that? 

 

I gave him my best death glare, which seemed to work on him as he cringed and quivered as he look at me, his wings out ready to attack with ice. “Rakutsu, stop talking to me like that! I am  _ not  _ a toy or game for you do play with! And neither are all the girls you flirted with! They all have feelings gods damn it, and I don’t think none of them like it if you just played with them like that!”

 

He remained silent for a few minutes, before standing straight up again, and let out a laugh, a strange, musical laugh, followed by a smile, that look rather genuine and pleasing on his face. He must have not laughed or smiled like that often.

 

“You know, you remind me a lot of Shauna,” he said, before letting out a sorrowful laugh. “No wonder why you two were bestest of friends.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “What does Shauna have to do with this?”

 

He smiled sadly. “We were friends. Best friends. But now, she hates me, and is gone forever from this school.”

 

She never told me that, though that does explain how come she keeps calling him by his first name.

 

“But lunch is almost over, isn’t it?” he asked, the sadness suddenly gone. “I should be going now.” He turned to the door, and spread his wings. “Adieu, mon amie!”

 

And with that, he flew off.

 

Now I wonder what’s up with him and Shauna. But it doesn’t seem like he would want to delve into more about her. His mood swing was terrifying enough to tell that. I can’t just stick around though. I have class soon.


	5. Tanabata Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanabata theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX_O1-eE7_Y

_ 7/7/????  _

 

Well, I’m done with everything now. I can finally go to the park and make a wish to Jirachi on Tanabata Day! I don’t know if my wish will be granted, but I definitely will need it with what I’m planning to do for the school year.

* * *

 

Ahhhhh...the tree’s still pretty as ever, adorned in colorful papers and crowned with Jirachi’s star. Many birds have already put their wishes up there, but I saw one that caught my eye:

 

“ _ Can you hear the song of the stars above? _

 

_ May they send you happiness, mon amie… _ ” – Rakutsu

 

He’s still a flirt, even when making wishes. Though I need to write my wish now.

 

I took a piece of paper and pen, and wrote:

 

“ _ I wish for a world of peace, where humans and Pokemon can live in harmony, and to live long enough to see it.” _

 

I then hooked it on to the tree and started my way home, when I spotted Mr. M, walking around the park as he stared at the twinkling stars of the night sky.   
  


“Good evening Mr. M!” I greeted to him.

 

The shiny Swellow turned to me, and smiled. “Good evening, Ms. Gabena. Here to make a wish, I presume?”

 

“Yep! Are you too?”

 

He shook his head. “No. I’m just here to take a nice walk. I made my own wish earlier today.” He looked up at the stars, a smile and a nostalgic glint in his eyes. “Aren’t the stars beautiful tonight? It’s like Jirachi had made them that for this special day.”

 

I turned towards the stars, shining brighter than ever. They don’t look like this often….

 

“They are very beautiful….”

 

“They are…” he whispered wistfully. “They remind me of Hoenn...”

 

Somber silence hung in the air for moments that felt like eternity, before he turned to me and asked, “You know Ms. Gabena, it is too dark for you to go home alone. Even though I know you are an excellent spear fighter, you still can get ambushed by the hungry nocturnal Pokemon. Would you like me to accompany you?”

 

I nodded. “All right sir! Let’s go!”

* * *

 

“....And that is Cygnus, the Swanna companion of the gods,” he said, pointing at a cross-like constellation. 

 

“Wasn’t there a guy named Cycnus who was a close friend of Phaeton, and asked Mew to turn him into a Swanna and have a lifespan of it to rescue Phaeton after he died and fell into a lake from trying to to guide the sun across the sky?” I asked.

 

He nodded, a smile on his face. “Yes. It was said that we have this constellation now because Solgaleo was so touched by his loyalty. There’s also another Cygnus, a son of Kyogre who was invulnerable to almost any attack, but his neck got crushed by Achilles. He was turned to a Swanna because of Mew’s pity for him.”

  
I winced. “What a horrible way to die…but at least he had Mew on his side to let him live for a little longer.”

 

He nodded grimly. “There’s a son of Solgaleo who had that name. Very handsome, but arrogant, so arrogant, that all the people his age hated him, except a boy named Phylius, who was madly in love with him.”

 

Oh gods...this is going to end badly.

 

“Cycnus viewed him as a nuisance and tried to get rid of him by giving him three impossible tasks,” Mr. M continued. “But Phylius fulfilled the first two despite the odds.”

 

Of course.

 

“When Cycnus gave him the task of dragging a Tauros to the altar of Arceus, Phylius prayed to Azelf to help him, but Azelf instead freed him from the binding orders of Cycnus.”

 

I grinned. “That’s good of him.”

 

He shook his head somberly. “No, it didn’t end as you would think it would. Cycnus was disgraced when he found out that Phylius is no longer helped him, and threw himself into a lake, his mother following afterwards. Solgaleo saw this, and ordered for Mew to turn them into Swannas, which she agreed to. The lake was called Swan Lake because of that, and eventually, when Phylius died, he was buried near there.”

 

Now that’s just morbid and sad, even with both of them turning into Swannas in the end.

 

“I wonder what made Solgaleo want to turn his arrogant son into a Swanna when he tried to kill himself,” I said. “He didn’t really do much other than exist and be an unpleasant jerk.”

 

He was quiet for a few moments, before speaking. “The love of a father is very strong Ms. Gabena. Do not underestimate it.”

 

I ignored the memories getting back at me again, and nodded. “Yeah….it’s….pretty strong. But thank you for telling me of the stories of those constellations, and some of the more common names of them!”   
  
He nodded, a gentle smile on his face. “You’re welcome.”

 

A few minutes later, we were at the front of the cave. Immediately, Mr. M took a deep breath, before sighing. I turned around, and saw that there were tears in his eyes.

 

“Mr. M–”

 

He wiped them away, before saying with a gentle smile, “It’s all right, Ms. Gabena. Your cave bring some good memories….very good ones…..” He then sighed. “Though, they’re long gone now.” 

 

He then looked up to the night sky, a wistful smile on his face. “You are very fortunate to live in a place like this, Ms. Gabena. I always like the feel of being in the wilderness. Even though the city is nearby, it still feels liberating to be here. It feels like I’m at home, where the gods can watch me without inhibitions, where I can fly free without a care in the world, for the sky is where all birds are truly at home, and I feel comforting kinship with it.”

 

I looked up at the sky, and smiled. “I guess they really are in the wilderness, but I didn’t know you were quite religious.”

 

He laughed. “It’s quite hard to be, when I have witnessed the godly powers of some of them firstwing. But anyways, I need to go now. Stay safe, Ms. Gabena! I’ll see you at school!”

 

“Thank you Mr. M!”

 

And with that, he flew off into the night, leaving me shocked. Mr. M has seen the legendaries before? And he seems really sad and nostalgic...I hope he will be all right.


	6. Swimming Race, Ruby vs Rakutsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gym theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez9X1ioEXTo&t=808s

_ 7/11/???? _

 

Today, the third years and the second years are sharing classes. We’re swimming, so I don’t have Rakutsu bothering me because of the girls’ attention on him, and him only paying attention to Ruby and his swimming.

 

When the Altaria came out of the pool, Rakutsu went up to him, and said, “That was very good technique Roobs. You would be a great swimmer with many a fan while wearing a wetsuit like that.”

 

“Awwww! Such a good older brother!” the girls gushed. 

 

Ruby glared at the girls. “Get away from me you whorish fools!” He then glared at Rakutsu. “And what gave you the right to talk to me mongrel!? Do you dare to show your disgusting whores to me!? If you do not have anything good to say or show, do not say anything at all! I know your words are simply insults covered in praise to me!”

 

Rakutsu frowned. “But they aren’t insults at all, dear brother. You do look wonderful. Perhaps you should look in a more positive perspective.”

  
Ruby glared at Rakutsu suspiciously. “You think I can think “positively” to the likes of you!? You are a half-breed mongrel, an insult to my presence! You wouldn’t best me in the water, with your corrupted blood you bear!”

 

Ruby, that’s not how biology works! And he will kick your tail feathers in the pool! He’s a goddamned Water type! This is stupid!

 

Rakutsu seemed to agree with that too, as he gave his brother a smug grin. “I see, brother….want to race and see who’s the best swimmer of them all?”

 

Ruby scoffed. “Of course. We both know  _ I  _ will win.”

 

Bad idea Ruby. Bad idea. 

 

Rakutsu then turned to me, and called, “Mon amie! Will you be our judge in our race?”

 

Of course I would be involved. I have to be involved in a bitter sibling rivalry. This is one of the things that comes with trying to get information from Rakutsu. Maybe I should find some omniscient bird to get information out of next time.

 

“Sure,” I shrugged. 

 

“Who do you think would win?” Ruby asked haughtily.

 

“Rakutsu of course. That’s a no brainer. He’s a Water type after all.”

 

Ruby growled and fumed with rage, glaring at me as smoke came out of his beak, but Rakutsu simply smiled. “Oh, why thank you mon amie. I will prove to you that I can be the best in the water with your love.”

 

“It’s called logic, Rakutsu,” I sighed. “But just get into the pool. The quicker you both start your race, the less time it will take for Ruby to burn down the whole gym.”

 

Ruby snapped out of his rage, flying over to the edge of the pool with Rakutsu, glaring at the Swanna with a prideful smirk as smoke still floated above his beak, while the Swanna himself just simply smiled calmly.

 

I put my arm in the air. “Get ready, get set….”

 

Almost before I can swing my arm down and yell go, they were already taking off in perfect synchronization. And holy gods, they were  _ fast _ . Their speed rivals of a Sharpedo’s, probably even able to scare away the vicious Pokemon. How and why they’re able to do that with bodies not designed for swimming like this is beyond me. 

 

When they were finished, Ruby was panting, clearly exhausted by the race. He was so exhausted that when he was gulping down his water bottle, he didn’t even bother to glare at Rakutsu, even though the bird still looked fine from a swimming he’s not meant to do.

 

When Ruby was done, he asked hoarsely, “Who won?”

 

Shit. They were so fast, I can’t see who won.

 

“Yes, who won, mon amie?” Rakutsu questioned.

 

“Uhhhhh….I think Rakutsu won. You both are as equally as fast, so it’s hard to tell, but I think he’s closer.”

 

“NO!” Ruby screamed.

  
Rakutsu placed a comforting wing on his brother’s shoulder. “It’s all right Ruby. We can have a rematch once you rest up.”

 

“Grrr…” Ruby growled, before brushing off his wing and stomping off to the benches.

 

Rakutsu’s face dropped at the sight, before sighing. Then, he went back to his calm, cheerful attitude, except this time, it seemed wistful and genuine, something quite beautiful yet sad. Now I wish Ruby can spend more time with him….


	7. Tensions of Emma and Rakutsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw

_7/13/????_

 

Whew! The classroom was harder to clean today! Thank gods for Mr. M to take over for me! But I better hurry to the infirmary. I think I’m late!

 

“Y! Y!” a voice suddenly called.

 

I turned around, and saw a frantic Trevor, flying towards me, before stopping at my face, panting heavily. Why is he so stressed?

 

“What is it Trevor?” I asked worriedly. “Do you need anything? I have to go soon.”

 

“Y…” he panted. “You heard about the news that a student went missing today?”

 

There was…? I noticed the grim atmosphere from the students all day, but I didn’t know about _this_.

 

“Yamamoto Hana. Third year. Pidgeot,” he gasped. “According to the security cameras, she was last seen walking into the infirmary. She wasn’t very well known, but everyone has been mourning over the possibility that she might be served as the school’s cafeteria meat or the doctor’s meal, and feathers for the pens in the school store.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “I never really heard of the rumor that they are used for school cafeteria meat, or feathers are being used as pens in the school store. Only that Esprit eats them for her meals.”

 

Trevor nodded. “Yeah, it seems pretty out there, but it’s a possible explanation in the mystery of the missing students and their fates.” He sighed. “It’s extremely unfortunate that it happens so frequently, that it became a part of the Seven Mysteries of Rainbow Wing Academy.”

 

“The Seven Mysteries of Rainbow Wing Academy? What’s that?”

 

“They are a collection of urban legends on the strangest parts of the school,” he explained. “Like the sealed off old part of the school that doesn’t get demolished at all, or the Bookkeeper, the library’s resident spirit who hits birds with books they drew in. I personally think it’s ridiculous but….”

 

He sighed once more. “I know you don’t believe in rumors Y, but just be careful. Dr. Esprit is a suspicious _and_ an incredibly powerful Pokemon. You can’t possibly defeat her in physical combat. Your mind would already be dead of its own will, or her own to use. I don’t think that even my _mother_ in her prime can defeat her, and she was incredibly strong, physically and mentally.”

 

I nodded grimly. Even though I hoped that is not true….it is. Esprit’s strange teleporting ability and her natural strength will bring her many, many victories in battle. And there are rumors that have some basis in truth of students coming out of the infirmary, never the same as before.

 

“Has she done anything to you that can be proved, Trevor?” I asked, knowing the answer would be the same as before.

 

He shook his head. “No, but still...be careful.”

 

“I will.”

 

He then flew away, letting me to continue on. Trevor has been always the one who overthinks things, but he may be right on this one. Rakutsu seemed pretty concerned in that fight with Ruby last month about Esprit, a really rare sight. Though I really need to hurry soon. I don’t really like the idea of angering the doctor right now….

* * *

 

“Doctor, I’m sorry–”

 

“Kuhahahahah….you think I haven’t noticed, did you?” the doctor interrogated, her voice unusually cold. “You think I was hatched yesterday, Mr. Masayoshi?”

 

“I would think so, since that would actually be three days ago,” Rakutsu replied with a mischievous smirk, though his voice was colder than the coldest of winters. “But in all seriousness, I have no idea on what you're talking about. Perhaps you’re just having a bad day?”

 

I immediately stopped talking. What’s going on here? Why is the doctor foregoing her cheerful attitude? And why is Rakutsu doing that too?

 

I turned to get a closer look on the doctor’s face, hoping for an answer, but instead got a sight that almost made me screamed.

 

For once, Dr. Esprit was not smiling, but calm, deathly calm. She would seem to be a standing, recently dead corpse if it wasn’t for her eyes. It wasn’t the usual dissonantly peaceful ocean, but of a murderous, stormy one, churning with hatred so intense at the bird in front of her, it must be unholy.

 

But within the eye of the storm of hatred was fear, grimness, and desperation. Fearful of something being known. Desperate to hide what was known. Grimness of the elimination of the bird who knew.

 

My heart pounded as thoughts flew through my head. What is she hiding? Why does she want to kill Rakutsu? Has she done this before? Was this all her victims see before their doom?

 

I turned to Rakutsu, desperate to not be reminded of that evil expression, but he did not grant me such an escape.

 

Rakutsu was calm as death, so calm that he wouldn’t have thought to be alive if his eyes didn’t revealed the truest of his soul. His eyes were no longer its usual calm flame, but of frantic fires wildy churning, burning with fear, desperation, and grimness. Fearing for his life. Desperate to save it. Grimness of his fate.

 

But within the heart of the fire was wild hatred. Hatred so powerful, that he may have killed her on the spot, if it wasn’t for her ability to hide and attack endlessly. There was no difference between Rakutsu and the doctor. The carefully constructed image of the perfect, charming knight from fairy tales and dreams of young girls that I had seen through were now ashes, as he became the cornered prey of the cunning hunter, yet indistinguishable from her.

 

But perhaps the image came back to life when he glanced at me, eyes shining with a very faint glimmer of hope. Even though it was so faint, I could’ve thought of it as a fragment of my imagination, I knew it wasn’t. There was a new flame in his eyes.

 

But what is happening? Why does the doctor look like a monster akin to the rumors of her? Why is Rakutsu so scared? Why–  

 

“You don’t need me to explain, Mr. Masayoshi. You know exactly what I am talking about,” she said cooly, as the fires of hatred burned brighter. “You know you are not allowed to touch my desk.”

 

“What makes you think I have done that, Dr. Esprit?” he asked. “I have been in the courtyard with Yvonne over there a few minutes ago. She went to the restroom and told me to go ahead. I only just got here, so I didn’t have any time to go through your desk.”

 

He then turned to me, cheerfully smiling to me as he gave me a look so desperate and pitiful, I felt like scooping him up into my arms and running away from the school forever. “Isn’t that right, mon amie?”

 

The doctor nodded, looking at me suspiciously. “Yes, Ms. Gabena, is this true?”

 

Why is Rakutsu lying to the doctor? What did he exactly did to make Dr. Esprit so evil right now?

 

But I can’t ask that right now. I don’t like the idea of putting him at the mercy of a bird who hates him so much for whatever reason.

 

“I was with Rakutsu,” I said as calmly as possible, before trying my best suggestive smirk. “We both were having a sexy and luxurious sunbath in the courtyard a few minutes ago, before I had to leave to go to the restroom. I told him to go ahead.”

 

His smile and eyes swiftly turned into one of relief, then into suggestiveness. “It was sexy and luxurious indeed.” A smug smirk appeared on his face when he turned to Esprit. “Well, doctor?”

 

The fires and storm of hatred died in her eyes, instead of becoming one of frustration, disgust, and wary relief. “Very well. I will believe in you two, until I get solid evidence. Please do be careful, and do not mention any private activities you two do to me again.”

 

“Of course,” he said.

 

“Now both of you, get back to work,” she ordered, then walked out of the door, leaving me alone with Rakutsu.

 

Several moments past in awkward silence, before he quickly pulled me out of the infirmary, glancing around the hall. He then sighed of relief.

 

“Rakutsu, what are you up to!?”

 

“Forgive me mon amie, I can’t explain right now." He glanced away for a moment. “....But one day.”

 

And with that, he flew off. What is he saying? And is something really happening in the infirmary?


	8. Emma's a Shady Shit

_ 7/20/????  _

 

The semester’s almost over! It went by so fast! Now I can relax more and eat more! But I have to check the schedule for the infirmary. I’m pretty sure it will require a lot of cleaning.

When I entered the room, to my surprise, I saw Dr. Esprit doing paperwork. For the past week, she has been gone, and now she’s sitting at her desk, doing actual work. What happened?

 

“Hello Dr. Esprit,” I greeted, closing door.

 

“Hello Ms. Gabena,” she replied, without looking up. “What do you need?”

 

“Do I have to help with cleaning over the summer?”

 

The doctor look at me inquisitively as she signed a piece of a paper. “Cleaning?”

 

I nodded. “Yeah. Doesn’t your office get messy often?”

 

“I’m here just about every day the school building’s open,” she replied. “You don’t need to help to clean. I can already do it myself.”

 

That’s strange…

 

“So there is nothing I can do to help?”

 

She shook her head. “No. Anything else you need to ask?”

 

I haven’t really talked to the doctor this whole semester, even though she might have answers for my own questions and the rumors. But she definitely won’t answer anything. Worst case scenario, she’ll probably do something bad to me, so....

 

“No, that’s all.”

 

She nodded. “Good. I have to ask you to leave. You aren’t unpleasant to be with, but I still have a lot of….work to do.”

 

I went over to the door, and opened it. “Of course doctor. Good bye.”

 

“Farewell to you too, Ms. Gabena,” she said, already back to her paperwork.

 

I closed the door and started my way home, feeling nervous about the whole ordeal. I don’t like how she said “work”. It feels like a substitute for something more disturbing, especially with being kicked out after being in there for a few minutes….


	9. Summer Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer Festival: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AyA7kDCEvI  
> Mysterious Chase: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcVwmhfQxHk

_ 8/6/???? _

 

“Salutations Yvonne!” Rakutsu greeted. “I am honored to be your escort tonight my love.”

 

“Yes, thank you for accompanying me,” I said as I nodded my head. “Have you been waiting for long?”

 

He laughed. “I have been waiting for half an hour, but I don’t think it as long if it’s for a lady, mon amie. That is part of a gentleman’s duty.”

 

That’s….pretty early.

 

“You don’t really need to do that Rakutsu,” I assured. “Really, it would be better if you show up a little before I came.”

 

He smiled at me admirably. “You are very kind, my dear Yvonne, but it would be a bother to many others, would it not?”

 

I shrugged. “It’s only a few minutes.”

 

Though it’s surprising, yet touching, that Rakutsu would be quite punctual for a lady.

 

“But they make all the difference. Anyways, shall we go now?”

 

I nodded. “Of course.”

 

I hope that I can get some more information on Shauna, Wally’s, and the infirmary members’ disappearance, and what happened in July from this. Though I feel kind of bad….

* * *

 

When we arrived, we were immediately swarmed by the crowd, the smells of food, and music. Now it seems pretty hard to stick close to him.

 

“Ah….a successful festival, is it?” he said. “We should stick close together Yvonne, lest we be separated by the crowd.”

 

Before I could respond, something soft wrapped into my hand. 

 

“Wha–!?” I cried as I pulled my hand back from Rakutsu’s wing, then glared at him. “Hey! What was that for!?”

 

He gave me a questioning look mixed with irritation in response. “Are you a hand holding virgin?”

 

“No.”

  
“Then go along with it,” he snapped. “You invited me here, and it won’t be forever.”

 

That’s strange. Rakutsu is never irritable. But then again, I had been rude to him, and friends with a bird who constantly gives him dirty looks and sharp words. He probably just reached a breaking point.

 

“I’m sorry for doing that Rakutsu,” I said. “It was just a surprise. But how about we go get something from Mr. Jikan’s booth?” I smiled fondly of the memories of eating the food he brought in or cooked. “They’re like the food the gods would eat.”

 

He nodded, his signature airy smile returning to his face. “Of course. I always enjoyed Mr. Jikan’s food.”

 

When we went over to his booth, the Togetic immediately grinned and said, “Why hello Y! Congratulations for getting a boyfriend over the past few months! You must be quite fortunate to have such a perfection of a gentleman like Mr. Masayoshi as your boyfriend.”

 

He laughed. “We are not, Mr. Jikan, just good friends. But it would be wonderful if we were.”

 

I laughed awkwardly, pulling my hand away from Rakutsu. “I have no intentions of having a boyfriend at this age. Or anyone romantically for that matter.”

 

Rakutsu nodded. “I understand completely, but wouldn’t it hurt to try it? You would only know how love is if you let yourself open to it.” He smiled airily, though his eyes showed a heartbroken soul who can feel nothing but resentment and regret. “After all, you might learn new things in life….”

 

Mr. Jikan must’ve caught Rakutsu’s sadness, for he went over to the portable refrigerator and pulled out two large plates of dango, then poured out two cups of tea from different pots. He then wrote something on them, before returning back to us, giving Rakutsu a sympathetic smile as he set the food and tea down.

 

“Here you two, have some of these. They’re free.”

 

W-what?

 

“Mr. Jikan, you can’t possibly let us take this for f–”

 

“Thank you sir,” Rakutsu quickly said, taking a plate and a cup of tea before rushing over to a nearby bench. I took my tea and plate, thanking Mr. Jikan before I went over to the bench and sat down, drinking the delicious green tea as the Swanna silently nibbled on a dumpling.

 

“So….” I started after setting my tea down. “How are the dumplings and tea?”

 

He gave me a cheerful smile, which seemed rather genuine than the ones he usually gave. “Oh, they are very wonderful. The dango are delightfully sweet, going well with the oolong tea that Mr. Jikan gave to me. The bitterness complements perfectly with it. He made this tea very well.”

 

He then returned to eating and drinking in silence, the sorrow in his eyes relieved but not fully gone. It seemed to now be filled of nostalgia, nostalgia that seemed to be painfully wonderful for him. I didn’t bother him the whole time, savoring the sticky sweetness of the dumplings, mixed well with the green tea. He needs to be alone.

 

When he was finished, he said with a cheerful smile that failed to cover his sorrow. “Do you want to play a game, Yvonne?”

 

I nodded. “Of course.”

 

I hope he gets his mind off of whatever he’s dealing with and have some fun.

 

“Where do you want to go?” I asked.

 

“Anything you want, mon amie.”

 

I looked around us, until I caught the sight of a ring tossing booth with many stuffed Pokemon toys hanging from the roof. There isn’t a long line either.

 

I tapped on Rakutsu’s shoulder, then pointed to the booth. “We should go there. It seems fun.”

 

He nodded quickly. “Yes, of course. Let’s go.”

 

We went over and waited for our turn, Rakutsu fidgeting with his wings as he glanced around warily. What’s happening….?

 

“Hey Rakutsu, are you all right?” I asked after a few minutes past.

 

He stopped, and nodded, a falsely reassuring smile on his face. “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Just enjoy the festival, mon amie.”

 

I turned back to the booth, not completely assured by that. Is there someone stalking Rakutsu? Does he have another date here? Is Mr. Petalburg sending someone to watch him? Is the festival reminding him of something bad? But I really shouldn’t think about it too much. He won’t say anything.

 

When it was finally our turn, I asked to him, “Do you want to play, Rakutsu?”

 

He shook his head, a gentle smile on his face. “No, mon amie. Besides, don’t you want to enjoy the festival yourself?”

 

“Yes, but don’t you want to have some fun too?”

 

“I’m already having fun with you being with me, mon amie,” he replied, though his tone reeked of the awareness of how much he repeated that to other girls before. He then pulled out his wallet, and took out some bills. “Enough for three stuffed dolls, all for you.”

 

I nodded as I took it from him. “Okay. When do you want me to pay you back?”

 

He shook his head. “Don’t do it. Just enjoy your time here, Yvonne.”

 

I then pay the Trumbeak running it, before starting to throw the rings. The whole time, I was aiming and going in without much thought, worried more about Rakutsu, who murmured of my great accuracy and throw. When I used up all my rings, the Trumbeak asked, “Which stuffed Pokemon doll do you want? You can only get one large, one medium, and one small.”

 

“Hmmmmm...I think I’ll get the large Resolute Form Keldeo one,” I said. “It looks pretty cute and majestic. I will also take the small Mega Absol and medium Gliscor.”

 

The Trumbeak flew up and unhooked them, before handing them to me. “There you go. Enjoy the festival!”

 

When both of us were far away from the booth, I gave the Resolute Form Keldeo and Gliscor in to Rakutsu’s wings, earning a look of surprise from him that I couldn’t tell if it was genuine or not.

 

“Why are you giving this to me, mon amie?” he asked.

 

“I think you’ll enjoy it.” I smiled. “After all, Gliscor looks pretty cool if it isn’t so deadly, and Resolute Keldeo is very beautiful!”

 

He took them, then smiled at me, which seemed to hold some sign of genuinity. “Thank you so much, Yvonne. I shall treasure your gifts forever.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

We both then started walking, the whole time, Rakutsu being oddly silent as he observed the festival. I didn’t bother him, since it seemed important, plus the breeze is wonderful. But when I saw a Honchkrow parent with their chick, I was instantly reminded of Dr. Esprit, and the incident back in July. What exactly happened there? What is the doctor’s true relationship with Rakutsu? Are the rumors are true?

 

After some time past, when both of us were at the outskirts of the festival, a harsh wind past through us. When I looked up, I saw what seems to be a Swellow flying upwards, the moonlight revealing its green and orange feathers. I wonder what it’s up to….

 

Rakutsu then walked out swiftly to the park, making me follow after. He seemed nervous, but when he stopped, he was calm, enough to give me a gentle smile as he said, “That was a pleasant night Yvonne. Where do you live? I can walk you home.”

 

“Rakutsu, I’m thankful that you would do that, but….”

 

An inquisitive and amused smirk appeared on his face. “Oh? You still desire to play the dangerous games of the night? It’s still young, and I would be happy to accompany you with them.”

  
I shook my head. “No Rakutsu, it’s not that. I just have a question.”

 

He nodded cheerfully. “Of course. Just don’t ask about my weight and height. They’re highly classified information.”

 

“Why did you lie to Dr. Esprit? Why did you sound desperate when you did that? Why do you hate the doctor so much?"

 

I felt curiosity, curiosity that could kill me, rising up, and the growing fury of being used as a scapegoat when I said those words. "Why are you scared of her, yet willing to lie to her? I wasn’t with you a few minutes in the courtyard, I was in the classroom cleaning it up, and just arrived. Yet, you told her that. Why?”

 

He sucked in air harshly, looking away as he rubbed his wing against the bottom part of his beak. “That….was a month ago. I would have expect that my obligation to explained would have lapsed, but….”

 

What the....

 

He turned to me, his eyes questioning and firm, yet holding a relaxed smile. “If you knew I was lying, why did you play along? Why would you help someone that you have seen to be so despicable and invasive?”

 

“Because it’s the right thing to do, Rakutsu,” I replied, the fury gone. “The doctor looked like she may have killed you on the spot….Wait, why are you asking me that? I’m suppose to be asking the questions here!”

 

“Ahaha…” he laughed. “Your senses are very keen, my dear Yvonne. But yes, if you haven’t helped me then….”

 

The smile remained as his eyes turned darkly grim. “I would have become the meal for the doctor.”

 

Is he making a joke or something? His smile is there, but his eyes are incredibly solemn. Am I hearing this correctly? Did I just enter....

 

“Rakutsu, please don’t joke like that,” I said, trying to not stutter. “T-that’s not funny!”

 

He nodded grimly. “Indeed it isn’t, but I wish it is, heheh….”

 

What is he doing? Why is he so calm about the possibility being dead?

 

“Rakutsu, please give me a straight answer,” I said, looking him straight in the eye. “Please.”

 

“That is a straight answer,” he replied with an assuring smirk. “I assure you, I’m always straight in love. Well, almost always.”

 

I sighed, and shook my head as I pinched the bridge of my nose. He dares to make a joke when I’m asking him like this?

 

“Rakutsu, I mean–”

 

Suddenly, a harsh wind blew between us. I looked up, and saw the Swellow that looked green, orange, and white under the moonlight. They were flying very quickly ahead to somewhere.

 

“What was that!?” I asked to Rakutsu, but to my shock, he no longer was being relaxed as he usually was, but glancing around, scared, nervous, like when the doctor confronted him. What is he scared of?

 

“Y, can you do me a favor?”

 

I stared at him in shock for a moment, before sighing. “What is it,  _ this time _ ? It better not be something to avoid the question.”

 

“Please, listen to me,” he begged, his nervous eyes filled with pleading. “I will only say this on–”

 

Suddenly, the harsh wind came back. I looked around, but didn’t see anyone.

 

“...I’m sorry, mon amie, but it looks like we have to split up,” he said quickly. When I turned around, he was still nervous, glancing around as he fidgeted with his feathers. “Can you go home all right by yourself?”

 

“Of course I can Rakutsu. I have my fighting spear in my bag.”

 

He smiled, strange with the fear and despair in his eyes. “Good girl. Once we reach the intersection, I will go into the alleyway. You must go straight home.  _ Do not _ , under any circumstances, go after me. Do not look back. And please be careful, for the streets are laden with traps in the night.” 

 

Rakutsu then went into the air, and nodded. “Adieu, mon amie!”

 

He then flew off, a silhouette resembling of the bird from before flying from the left, before following after. What the hell is going on!? He told me to not look back, but– 

 

_ BAM! _

 

Oh fuck. A gunshot! I have to hurry home.  _ NOW! _

* * *

 

Oh thank gods I’m still alive….my heart's still pounding, I’m still sweating so heavily, there’re still goosebumps….but I’m fine. Though I wonder if Rakutsu’s okay….

 

I kept my eye on my phone as I huddled near my fire, drinking some chamomile tea to calm my nerves. When it finally made a noise, I swiftly grabbed it, seeing a text message notification, written, to my relief, by Rakutsu:

 

“ _ Did you make it home in one piece? If so, I’ll be visiting in your dreams, mon amie.” _

 

But nervousness and curiosity came back again when I saw it. The message had no sign of the tension from earlier. What a strange, mysterious bird. He seems like someone that came straight out of urban legends. 

 

But still, I hope you are all right Rakutsu…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festival chapters are always good to use as character development. I think this is the best one that's written, next to Ruby's.


	10. Dumpster Diver Rakutsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakutsu's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4

_ 8/14/????  _

 

It feels nice walking around in the park! Though I’m not sure on what time it is….the sun sets much too late in the summer! But I don’t mind. It’s always nice to enjoy the day! I’ll probably walk some more before going home.

 

Wait, is that Rakutsu? And why is he rummaging in the trash can?

 

“Rakutsu, what are you doing!?” I asked as I walked over. “What happened to your family!?”   
  


He gave me an airy smile as he still rummaged in the trash can. “Why good evening Y. And my family is fine. Do not worry, I just lost something, and now looking for it.”

 

He turned back to the garbage can, rummaging it for some more, before sighing. “But unfortunately, I can not find a hint of it in this barrel.”

 

I nodded slowly. “Okaaayyyy….”

 

“And you will not tell Ruby, will you?” he asked, before laughing dryly. “I would hate for him to have new names for me when we return to school again.”

 

I nodded, though somewhat confused on why he isn’t concerned on his reputation as “Mr. Perfect” being ruined if that ever comes out to the school. “Understandable. ‘Sir Garbage Disposal’ sounds better on no one’s tongue.”

 

He laughed dryly again. “Agreed. But I have to apologize for my inability to escort you home, mon amie, but I assume you will be able to get yourself home all right?”

 

“I’ve went to this park to and from home before. I can handle myself. Thank you for the concern though!”

 

“You’re welcome,” he said. “Adieu Y!”

 

With that, he flew off into the night, the stench of garbage fading away, but the mysteries remaining. What was Rakutsu looking for?


	11. Second Term Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 9/1/????  _

 

“Welcome back everyone!” Ms. Dorobo greeted. “How was your summer break? I slept in all day long!”

 

“Shocking,” Trevor remarked. “But it was good.”

 

“YEP!” Black agreed.

 

“What is this….fun?” Ruby asked as he stared at her questioningly.

 

“Yeah, it was good,” I said, trying to not think of last month’s weirdness and being near death.

 

“I’m surprised you think your summer was good,” Ruby muttered. “Even though you’re a mongrel, it surely is pitiful to be with someone that is a disgrace to the dragons and the water fowls.”

 

Oh come on, was it really that known I hung out with Rakutsu for  _ one _ night!?

 

“Don’t insult your brother Ruby!” Trevor scolded. “Just because he doesn’t fit in your standards of a normal bird, doesn’t mean you get to put him down!”

 

Before Ruby can reply, Ms. Dorobo quickly said, “Now that summer’s over, this term will pass by very quickly! So stay foc...used….”

 

And now she’s asleep.

 

Before Ruby can say anything further, I clapped my hands as loudly as I could, then yelled, “PROFESSOR, STAY FOCUSED!”

* * *

 

_ Rainbow Wing Academy _

_ The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird. _

_ 2nd term _


	12. Discussion with Ruby During Math Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a chapter in What May Come but was scrapped because no interaction with the professor. That was a mistake since it could bring up some more plot potential.
> 
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 9/3/???? _

 

“So  _ q  _ equals to 1.77777 repeating…”

 

I tried to keep my eyes on the chalkboard, looking at the math problem that Ms. Dorobo wrote on, but it was hard, since she kept talking in a monotone, quick voice. I glanced over at Trevor, who was trying to take notes while not falling asleep on his desk, then at Black, who was scribbling something in his book, then at Ruby, glaring intensely at the teacher. I can hear snoring behind and next to me, showing that nobody really was trying to pay attention to the class.

 

“Zzzzz…”

 

“DOROBO! WAKE UP!” Ruby screamed.

 

“Zzzzzz….”

 

“Shhh!” Black whispered, causing several others including me to snap out of our drowsiness to gape at him. “I’m trying to finish all of my notes here! She talks way too fast for me to get them in time!”

 

“Does not excuse for us to let her sleep on the job!” Ruby huffed. “Honestly! What was Oak thinking when he hired that Mandibuzz!?”

 

“Don’t disrespect Oak Shida!” I cried. “He’s a good bird!”

 

“Certainly not in choosing competent employees,” he muttered loudly.

 

I can feel my nails digging into my palms. The thought of punching that overprivileged brat’s face is very tempting, but that would only make matters worse.

 

I took a deep breath, and sighed, thinking of my cave in the wild yet peaceful meadow, before opening them up to look at Ruby’s eyes.  

 

“Just because Professor Dorobo may be a heavy sleeper and seem lazy, she has a brilliant mind that she’s willing to share with everyone. And look at all the scores of the previous term exam! The average score of this whole class is pretty good!” I smiled fondly of the time when he helped me through the school and my work. “And Mr. Oak’s a good teacher, and a good bird too!”

 

Ruby huffed. “Even if she were to be an excellent teacher, she can never reach the caliber of Dr. Esprit Emma. While Dorobo Faitsu may be known here and the other four regions for her progress in the sciences, Esprit Emma is of the international level in pathology.”

 

The doctor’s that famous? Didn’t expect her to be that respected, but then again, murderers can be charming. No wonder why Rakutsu was looking out for Ruby. The poor guy would most likely get tangled up with her one of these days, and he won’t come out of it alive.

 

“I will admit, you are right that Mr. Oak is a good bird, but only in a hit and miss fashion,” Ruby continued, then smiled fondly. “He kept her after the previous headmaster vanished, which is a good merit.”

  
I already kind of knew that, but now I think about it...it confuses me. Why would he do that? And for that matter, why hasn’t he done anything about it yet? I don’t hear anyone saying that the police are investigating the missing students. Wait...

 

“I wouldn’t really think that is a wise choice...given that Esprit is connected with all the missing students….”

 

Ruby’s eyes narrowed, and steam seem to be coming out of his beak. “It is only the prejudice against Dark types and unknown you have. It’s very ugly, frankly.”

  
It’s even more uglier now I think about this. But it makes sense that none of this would be reported. Esprit has a lot of money to be able to bribe the police, plus the fame protecting her. But I have faith in Mr. Oak. He would expose her someday….I just know it. And money can’t save her then.


	13. School Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYU0Jy2Eax4&t=3s

_ 9/25/???? (School Festival) _

 

Today’s the school festival, and we’re doing a maid cafe! I don’t have anything to do until tomorrow, so I’ll just go look around. I heard Rakutsu saying his class doing a butler cafe on the courtyard. I can’t afford such big competitor against us. I need to know what they else they have than the most popular guy in the school. Off I go!

Oh, come on! They get to be outside, have a lot of tables,  _ and  _ a room that has a good kitchen! They’re already better than us in location. It’s absolutely perfect even!

 

“Mon amie!” someone called.

 

I turned to the right, and saw Rakutsu walking up to me, wearing a dashing suit and a kind smile on his face. 

 

“Hello Rakutsu!”

 

His smile brightened even more. “How kind of you to come see m–no, wait.”

 

He cleared his throat, rearranging his tie a bit, before saying, “Welcome, my dear lady. Please, come this way.”

 

I nodded. “Er….yes sir.”

 

He looks pretty good in a suit.

 

When we started walking, I asked, “You’re going to repeat that the whole day to everybirdie, are you?” 

 

“Yes, I am,” he answered, before giving me an apologetic smile. “Forgive me for doing that, Y. It’s only for today’s duty.”

 

“It’s all right, it just sounds….” I shrugged. “I don’t know, too repetitive? Then again, we’re doing a maid cafe…..”

 

“Ah….I see that we are rivals.” He then gave me a mischievous smirk. “I congratulate you for infiltrating our base successfully.”

 

“You make it sound like it’s some kind of war that is happening on the campus...” 

 

He laughed. “I didn’t really perceive it as that, but you can put it in that way. But anyway, are you on duty today, or on break?”

 

“No work for me today, so I’m just here, checking out you guys’ place.” I then shrugged. “I’m on duty tomorrow, so you can see me at work myself.”

 

Rakutsu smiled with interest. “I see. I shall see your maidery skills tomorrow. I will make sure to ask for you.”

 

“I will be waiting then…” I said, before turning away and bumping into the bird I do not want to see the most.

 

“Why hello Ms. Gabena!” Dr. Esprit greeted. “How are you today?”

 

“I’m fine, thank you,” I briskly replied, before speed walking out as fast as I could. I then past by Mr. M, who seemed rather grumpy, saying “Hi!” as I past, him smiling and waving in response. I hope that whatever the other classes offer would make me forget seeing her….


	14. Cleaning Supplies

_ 10/7/????  _

 

We’re getting new cleaning supplies at the infirmary. I never really understand why we need them, especially since it’s always clean, but for some reason, they always run out quickly. Rakutsu’s already waiting, so I better hurry to the maintenance office. I hope I’m not late!

* * *

 

“Hey Ra–”

 

“...but I don’t think we can find any evidence,” Mr. M said to Rakutsu, not hearing what I said.

 

“I see…” the Swanna muttered, nodding. “Perhaps I shall check the others.”

 

That’s….really strange. I never expected someone as quiet and polite as Mr. M to be friendly with someone as flamboyant and lecherous as Rakutsu. But then again, they both seem pretty confident birds. Though their conversation leaves a lot of suspicions, especially for Mr. M. What kind of evidence do they even need?   
  


“Hello Rakutsu and Mr. M!” I greeted.

 

Rakutsu turned to me and smiled. “Salutations, mon amie!”

 

Mr. M nodded and smiled. “Good afternoon Ms. Gabena.”

 

“Now, let’s go bring these to the infirmary, shall we Y?” Rakutsu asked, a gentle smile forming on his face. “You can take the broom, I will take care of the heavy things.”

 

“I can carry the heavy things myself Rakutsu, but thank you,” I said, before picking up some of it.

 

Mr. M nodded. “I’ll leave you two be then.” He then went back to his office, an unsociable expression on his face.

 

As we started walking, I said, “Mr. M doesn’t seem to talk much to many birds. I think he really only talks with me, Trevor, and you. Still, a very polite bird.”

 

Rakutsu nodded in agreement. “Indeed he is. Though I think his taciturn nature does him some great injustice, personally.”

 

I remembered the day when he intervened in the fight with Ruby and Rakutsu, and nodded. “Yeah. Many birds don’t really see his kindness or confidence.” I turned to Rakutsu. “You’re friends with him, right?”

 

“You can say that,” he answered. “I have a lot of opportunities to talk with him. It is expected.”

 

He didn’t say anything more, and I did not say anything more either. I don’t think he wants to talk about it anymore. I wonder why….


	15. Rakutsu's Leaving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Rakutsu's Revelation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4

_11/10/????_

 

Damn it….we’re going to have to decide on majors soon. I haven’t thought much about it at all, since I really don’t know what to do. I already am able to sustain myself without a job, but I think it’s good to have one, just in case. Though I have to get it all worked by this time next year….

 

I wonder if Rakutsu already decided on his? Maybe I should go ask him for some advice.

 

When I went out to the hallway, I saw Orochi Leo and Supaiku Hugh talking. Just my luck! They seem to know Rakutsu!

 

“I wonder if Masayoshi is here today,” Leo said to Hugh. “Have you seen him? I’m worried about his studies.”

 

Well now that’s inconveniencing.

 

“Beats me,” the Toucannon shrugged. “I think I saw him this morning, but whatever the deadbeat’s doing is none of my business.”

 

Not surprised, but wow….

 

“But shouldn’t he attend class?” I asked worriedly.

 

“He never takes things seriously, and he’s not even here half of the time.” Hugh then shrugged. “I don’t think he’s planning to attend university.”

 

“But he’s still here, right?”

 

“I think so,” Hugh said. “But good luck finding him. He’s really weird in general. Don’t understand why he’s called “Mr. Perfect.””

 

“True,” I said, then started on my way to the school store. We don’t have infirmary duty today, and my gut feeling is saying that he’s there.

 

Oh! He’s there! And he’s staring at the quill pens in deep thought for some reason.

 

“Hello Rakutsu!” I greeted.

 

He snapped towards me, staring in shock for a moment before calming down. “Oh hello Y! You startled me.”

 

Well that was easier than I thought. And he seems to be acting weird. What is he up to?

 

“Are you busy Rakutsu? I need some help for my career.”

 

Rakutsu thought for a moment, before saying “Sure.” Then he rushed over to me and grabbed my hand.

 

“Ah! What are you doing!?”

 

He said nothing as he swiftly dragged me out of the store and into the empty hallway, before smirking. “Was that exciting?”

 

What the fuck!?

 

“No! This is weird! Why did you drag me out of there and into here!? What the hell is going on with you!?”

 

He let out an amused laugh instead. “I should ask that to you. Why would you, a diligent and grounded girl, come to an airy and slothful man like me? And surely, you must recognize the dangers of hanging around someone like me, right? You won’t get off without a scratch.”

 

I stared at him in shock, before sighing. “Rakutsu, you’re acting weird, _again_. This has to be a joke, right? Because it sure as hell not funny.”

 

He laughed, though his eyes had grown deathly solemn. “I wish it is. But your fate for daring to be near me would end you shot, knifed, dismembered, drowned, buried alive, and many other horrible fates you can imagine.”

 

My heart pounded in fear as I started to shiver. This is not a joke at all. Even though he spoke with a dissonantly carefree voice, it can never mask the genuine graveness or regret in his eyes. “What do you mean, Rakutsu? I do not understand.”

 

“It’s as clear and simple as I said it. You do not need to think hard,” his replied. “I will be leaving this school soon. I know it may seem hard, but you must forget me. It will be for the best.”

 

That is certainly not a joke at all. He’s probably the most genuine I ever seen him, like he doesn’t want it. Oh gods, what is happening in his life?

 

He then cracked an undefinable smile. “Before I leave, I will give you this parting gift.”

 

“Uh…..okay…”

 

….What?

 

“You know of the rumors of missing students ending up as food in the cafeteria and the quill pens in the shop?”

 

I nodded slowly. “Yeah….”

 

The smile suddenly vanished. “Why do you think I am so forward, Y? And why do you think I work in the infirmary, a place that would certainly curse you with unknown misfortune?”

 

What…..

 

“Adieu, my dear Y!” he suddenly said, smiling again. “Live an honest, happy life!”

 

“Rakutsu! Wait!” I cried. But he was gone, flying away. What is he doing? And why? And why….do I feel more sadder than I thought?


	16. New Year's at the Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y&t=433s

_ 1/1/????  _

 

New Year’s Day is here. A mark of another year of still living. The wilderness looks beautiful under the warm sunlight….

 

But anyways, I should go to the shine soon in this lovely weather. It would be good to know my fortune.

* * *

 

Holy Arceus, the lines are extremely long! And they all seem warm in the chilly weather with their winter plumage. I wish I can have some of that. Though it looks like I can only take an amulet and go.

 

When I finally reached the booth, I almost choked on my saliva.

 

“Trevor!? What are you doing!?”

 

He smiled in response, as he rearranged the red sash against his white kimono, then the pink flower pinned at the bottom of his crest. “Hello Y, and happy new year! Here’s hoping to a good one!”

 

I nodded, staring at his strange outfit. “What are you wearing Trevor!?”

 

“My work outfit! I’m working here and tomorrow, so I’m wearing this today and tomorrow!” He then pointed at the amulets. “Which one do you want?”

 

I examined all the amulets, before saying, “I’ll take the amulet of conquest.”

 

“All right!” Trevor said, as he flew up and took an amulet that had the colors and symbols of Azelf and Jirachi, before flying down and putting it in my hand. “Here you go! Hope it helps you in the infirmary!”

 

I smiled. “Thank you, Trevor.” I then pulled out my Pokegear and slipped the string onto the hinge of it, pulling up the bead as I asked, “Can you make it for lunch today Trevor?”

 

He shook his head. “Sorry. The lines are too long during lunch hours. Perhaps some other day.”

 

“It’s okay, I understand.”

 

His eyes then lit up, as he pointed to the side. “But since you’re here, you can get your fortune from that booth!”

 

I turned around, and saw a Xatu telling fortunes to a Noctowl, a short line behind the bird.

 

“That sounds interesting. I’ll go check it out.”

 

“All right! Bye Y!”

 

“Bye Trevor!”

 

When I went over to the end of the line, I saw Mr. M near it, looking at a card in disappointment, before pocketing it in his coat.

 

“Hello Mr. M!” I greeted

 

He turned around, and smiled. “Hello Ms. Gabena, and happy new year! Here to get your fortune?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“Good luck getting a good one,” he said, before frowning. “I pulled the Torchic of Ill Omen.”

 

I frowned. “That’s very unfortunate…..”

 

“Ah, don’t worry about me. Just go get your fortune.”

 

I nodded and waited at the line until it was my turn, but the Xatu fortune teller wasn’t mentally there. They’re staring at something far away….

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The Xatu suddenly snapped out of their daze and smiled, saying, “Welcome, hunteress, to the place of cards. Now, which card will you pick?”

 

I took something from the center of the left side, and turned it over. Decidueye’s Blessing.

 

The Xatu smiled. “So I see you pick that card. You are given the blessing of the recognition of safety and caution, which shall aid you in times of distress and conflict.”

 

I nodded. “I see...thank you.”

 

She nodded. “It is my pleasure.”

 

When I returned to Mr. M, I showed him my card. He nodded, impressed.

 

“What a good fortune you chose Ms. Gabena.” He smiled. “I think this would be a good year for you.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” I said.

 

“You’re welcome.” He then turned behind him, before turning back, and said, “But now, I have to leave. Goodbye Ms. Gabena!”

 

“Good bye!”

 

I then turned to leave, when suddenly, I saw the bird that had vanished from the fear of the unknown.

 

“Rakutsu!?” 

 

He turned to me, and saluted. “Happy new salutations Y!”

 

“Happy new salutations to you too!” I said, too happy to see him. “How are you doing?”

 

“I am doing wonderful, after seeing you,” he replied with a smile that looked real and beautiful on him. “Seeing you on the first day of the year is a good omen for me.”

 

“Are you alone?”

 

He paused for a moment, considering carefully, before saying, “Not exactly, no. I’m looking for somebirdie. I can’t find them, but I found you, so it makes this trip to the shrine even more better.”

 

“Awww! That’s so sweet! It’s also good to see you too!”

 

He nodded cheerfully. “Yes! I shall go to the shrine and thank the gods for this meeting!”

 

And he left in a swift flight, waving before taking off to the shrine. He’s still as mysterious and shady as always, but it’s good to see him well! A perfect way to make my day happier!


	17. Third Term Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 1/10/????  _

“Welcome back everyone!” Ms. Dorobo greeted. “How was your winter vacation? I hibernated like an Ursaring!”

 

“What a surprise,” Trevor muttered. “But yes, I had a wonderful time with my mother and Y.”

 

“YEP!” Black screamed. “IT WAS FUN!”

 

“A feast grander than you can imagine was thrown, so of course it was fun,” Ruby replied.

 

“Yeah….it was good,” I said, nodding.

 

Though now I wonder if Rakutsu is doing okay. It’s been 9 days, 19 hours, and I don’t know how many minutes since I last saw him.

 

“DOROBO WAKE UP!” Ruby suddenly screamed. “YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SLEEP! FOR GODS’ SAKE, WHAT WAS OAK ILL ON WHEN HE HIRED YOU!?”

 

“DON’T INSULT OAK GREEN!” I yelled back at him. “HE IS A GOOD AND WISE BIRD!”

 

“Anyways, now that your winter break is over, enjoy the last months of school!” the professor interrupted. “Because it will end before you know it!”

 

Ruby continued to glare at me, but I didn’t care. I would definitely enjoy the last months, with no stress of exams or major events! Finally!

* * *

 

_ Rainbow Wing Academy _

_ The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird. _

_ 3rd term _


	18. Legumentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Rakutsu's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4

_ 2/2/????  _

 

Finally school’s over. Now I can go home and run some errands before celebrating my birthday with Trevor at the park. A good way to spend my birthday!

 

I think I’m forgetting something else important….oh yeah! Tomorrow’s Legumentine’s Day! The day where you give beans to the bird you like! Though I don’t know if I’m able to contact him to give him my gift on time, and he hasn’t either for my birthday. I should call him first.

 

I pulled out my phone, and pressed on the number on my contacts list. It went onto the loading screen, which made me anxious. I hope I’m not interrupting him in a middle of something extremely important.

 

Suddenly, the call screen went on, and a voice from it said, “Hello Y?”

 

I sighed in relief, letting myself a smile. “Hello Rakutsu! Can you meet up at the school campus or the usual spot the park tomorrow?”

 

“Oh, absolutely!” he replied without hesitation. “I will be at the school tomorrow, to turn in the missing work I had to do, and give you your birthday gift! Meet me out in the courtyard after school. Adieu, my dear Y!”

 

“Goodbye Rakutsu!”

 

Well that is incredibly convenient, and touching of him! Oh well! I better get going soon.

* * *

 

“Good evening miss!” the clerk greeted as I walked up to the counter. “What do you want for today?”

 

“Do you have any bitter tasting beans?” I asked.

 

“Yes! They are coffee beans, costing only 1000 Poke!”

 

I pulled out some bills and placed them on the counter, before the clerk took it and put it in the cashier. She grabbed a plastic bag from underneath, then went to the buffet and scoop up some coffee beans, before returning as she tied it up, pushing it towards me.

 

“Here you go!”

 

“Thank you! Have a nice evening!”

 

“You too!”

* * *

 

_ 2/3/???? _

 

Today’s the day I give these beans to Rakutsu! Though unfortunately, the class I had last was very far away from the courtyard, so it’s a very long walk. 

 

“Hi Ms. Gabena!” 

 

“Ahhh!” I yelped, before turning around, and seeing a cheerful looking Dr. Esprit. “Er...hi Doctor. Sorry for yelling, I was caught by surprise.”

 

“It’s okay, dear,” she assured. “Though I thought the exit was nearer to your last class’s room.”

 

“I just want to take a longer route. I feel like walking today.”

 

“Understandable,” Dr. Esprit replied. “I have to leave now. Bye!”

 

“Bye…”

 

Thank gods that I am one year closer to not seeing her again...

 

When a few minutes past, I saw to my delight, Headmaster Oak and Mr. M talking with each other quietly. I haven’t seen Mr. Oak for quite a while! And I never imagined that the two know Mr. M so well!

 

“Hello Mr. Oak and Mr. M!” I greeted.

 

Mr. M gave a small smile. “Hello Ms. Gabena.”

 

Mr. Oak smiled. “Hello to you too, Gabena. It is wonderful to see you.”

 

“It is to see you too! How are you all?”

 

“I am doing well, Ms. Gabena,” Mr. M replied. 

  
  
“I am doing fine too,” Mr. Oak answered with a smile. “Thank you for asking, though both of us are rather busy at the moment.”

 

“You’re welcome! And I’m busy too, so I have to leave now! Bye!”   
  


“Goodbye!”

 

“Goodbye Ms. Gabena!”

 

I then went on my way, practically skipping when I had reached the courtyard. Rakutsu was there, and he was leaning against the wall with a gift box in his hand, smiling very genuinely. It's a rather adorable look on him.

 

“Hello Rakutsu!” I greeted as I ran over to him.

 

“Salutations, my dear Y,” he greeted, waving as he stood straight up. “I’ve brought you a present for your birthday.”

 

“I also bought you a present for Legumentine’s Day!” I said, as I pulled out the bag of coffee beans from my bag. “Coffee beans! Here! Take them!”

 

He stared at it with shock, and for some reason, nostalgia, regret, and bitterness, before taking it from me and putting it in his satchel. “Thank you, my dear. I will appreciate it very deeply, for coffee beans were my favorite when I was a child. They will bring good memories.” 

 

Then, a mysterious, yet confident smile appeared on his face. “You will definitely appreciate this present I have. Take it, and open it.”

 

When I finished, I saw to my shock, a polished gray and black pistol and a medium size box of bullets. I have read a bit on guns and somewhat forgotten about it, but I’m certain that this kind of gun is the Desert Braviary, one of the most lethal and popular guns ever made. Why would he give me this?

  
“Rakutsu…” I started.

 

He smiled cheerfully as he held his wings out. He looked so beautiful and alive right now. “Happy birthday, my dearest Y. Indeed, this is one of the most deadliest guns that no ordinary bird or human should ever lay his hand or wing on, but I believe that you deserve it. After all, you are no ordinary human.”

 

“Rakutsu…. thank you…. But where did you get this?” I looked at him suspiciously. “Did you steal it?”

 

He laughed. “Of course you would ask that. But no, I would never steal such a wonderful gun. I just bought it with my own money, for you deserve such a valuable gift.”

 

He seems to be speaking the truth…

 

He gestured to the gun. “Go on. Pick it up and look at it.”

 

I picked it up, carefully trying to not put my fingers near the trigger, and examined it. “It looks pretty normal. I think I’ve watched too many movies with this.”

 

“But it shall protect you in times of need,” he added. “Now, I must teach you the posture of how to use it. It is critical in a fight for your life, though it would not protect you well from other attacks. Do not put your fingers near the trigger, we will not be shooting today.

 

Suddenly, a medium sized shard of ice appeared a distance away from me, floating in the air.

 

“Hold the gun with your dominant hand,” he ordered. “Have a strong grip near the trigger, and put your other hand on your firing hand. Move your firing foot behind your support foot, which should point at the shard of ice. Your firing arm must be extended and your supporting arm must be slightly bent. Relax your shoulders.”

 

I did as he exactly said.

 

“Perfect,” he said, the smile he had warming my heart despite it pounding heavily from the anxiety of this situation. “Though you seem stiff. Take several deep breaths. You can put it down now.”

 

I put it down and carefully placed it in my bag, letting out a sigh of relief. Holding that gun makes me nervous. 

 

“Can you teach me more, Rakutsu?”

 

The smile vanished, and his eyes grew regretful. “I am sorry, my dear, but I am much too busy after today to help you. I will return to you if I can to teach you one day. Still, practice that posture. While it may not block you from other attacks well, it will assure that you will not be affected heavily by the recoil.”

 

I nodded. “I understand. Though why would you give me such a dangerous and valuable gift if I don’t know how to use it properly?”

 

He smiled brightly. “And why not? You can carry this around when you’re out in the urban unknown. And I heard you have aim that let you live in the untamed wilds, so I know well that will make the best use of it in times of danger, if you practice your posture of course. Just anticipate the recoil.”

 

Even though this makes me feel scared of the police coming up to my cave, he seems pretty truthful about the matter, despite his suspiciousness.

 

I carefully put the bullets into my bag, before hugging him, catching him by surprise. “Thank you, Rakutsu.”

 

“Ah!” He then put a gentle wing on my back. “You’re welcome.” He then pulled away, giving me a genuine, slightly regretful smile. Though now, I must leave to return my papers. Adieu, my dear Y!”

 

“Goodbye Rakutsu!”

 

And with that, he took off. I still feel rather uncomfortable with having a gun like this in my possession from Rakutsu’s repeated shadiness, but I would feel bad if I refuse it. Now it feels like giving him beans was too little for this… I hope I can meet him soon to give him something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys, girls like guns, not flowers. Always get a gun for your girl. Especially a good one who can shoot a robber hiding in a fridge several houses away from yours.


	19. New Faculty Members in Rainbow Wing Academy

_ 2/6/????  _

 

Whew….school’s over. Now I just have to go to the infirmary and I will be free. It will only be two more days until I don’t have to see Dr. Esprit for a month. I’m extremely disappointed that I spent a whole year at the infirmary and still got nothing new about Shauna, Wally, or the disappearances. All I know is that she and Rakutsu were apparently best friends, and that Rakutsu is definitely hiding something and not the “Mr. Perfect” he is.

 

Though I wonder what is with that Togekiss and Honchkrow with a ponytail that I saw around a lot today. They never had set foot on this school as far as I can remember, and the Togekiss was wearing a lab coat too. I haven’t seen Dr. Esprit or Mr. M all day either. The rest of the school seem to be happy in not having to see Dr. Esprit though.

 

When I entered the office, I saw to my shock, the Togekiss sitting at the desk where Esprit had sat, typing something on her computer. All the usual drugs that lined the shelves of the infirmary now held gauzes, ointments, bandages, and mortars, mixed with some other usual modern medicine. The usual scent of cleanliness and chemicals was now filled with strong and sweet herbs. 

 

The Togekiss turned to me, a delighted look on their face. “Oh hello there! You are Gabena Yvonne, also known as Y, correct?”

 

I nodded. “Yes….” I turned to look at Esprit’s–no– _ her _ desk plate. It read “Verde Yellow, PhD, Rainbow Wing Academy’s Head of Infirmary”. “Dr. Verde.”

 

She smiled. “Oh, you don’t need to be so formal Y...is it okay if I call you that? We’re both equals here, wanting to help out young birds! Just call me Yellow.”

 

She definitely sounds a lot more genuine than Esprit. And prettier and cleaner too.

 

I nodded, and smiled. “Of course, Yellow.”

 

“That’s good! I heard that you are an expert in herbs? I’ll show you more of it here!”

 

“Of course m–Yellow!”

 

And so, I spent the whole time there, learning of the variety of uses of herbs that I knew or didn’t knew. I also learned that Yellow was born in Viridian Forest, all the way in Kanto, where supposedly, Mew rested, and had inherited the powers of healing and strengthening, though they had less usage than her species’ natural fairy power, as it was easier for her to fall asleep if she wasn’t careful. However, she had trained herself enough to reduce its frequencies. 

 

She then continued on how she met Headmaster Oak, who befriended her and taught her how to fight when she was a few years old. She was inspired to go out to the world and learn more of it, though often had to pretend to be a boy due to Kanto at the time overrun with many criminals and being a member of the Togekiss line. When she was older, she pursued the career of a physiologist and went to school for that, despite knowing very well on the anatomy of the birds’ body, and able to heal if she wished.

 

When she finished, she worked briefly at a hospital in Viridian City, but when Headmaster Oak sent her an announcement that Dr. Esprit was missing, he asked her for take her place, possibly permanently. She agreed.

 

When I asked her how Dr. Esprit went missing, she went quiet for a moment, before saying, “I don’t know about that, Y. Green just said that she just vanished. Like she became a part of the darkness, and never returned. I hope that Mew has mercy on her soul though. She seems like a strong bird.”

  
After my time here past, I started my way home, feeling a bit regretful I had to leave her for a whole month, when I saw the Honchkrow mopping the floor. Did he replace Mr. M…?

 

“Hello sir,” I greeted to him.

 

He looked up, and smiled. “Oh hello there, young lady. What’s your name?”

 

“My name is Gabena Y. What’s yours?”

 

“I am Ladro Silver, your custodian,” he replied. “I am replacing for Mr. M after he suddenly died.”

 

I felt my heart stopped. “Mr. M is….dead?”

 

He nodded grimly. “Yes...he died in a car accident. His head was almost cut off. He was beyond saving.” He sighed deeply. “May the gods have mercy on his soul….”

 

“I….thank you sir, for doing this job,” I said quickly.

 

“It is not a problem miss,” he assured.

 

I then ran home, and lied on my bed, covered in all the blankets and coats I can find to protect myself from the cold. Mr. M is dead. He is gone. He is dead.

 

And he will never come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Y and Mr. M aren't exactly close as shown here, but he's a pretty nice guy she sees every day. It's pretty saddening when someone you see every day suddenly dies, as you just get hit with the realization that someone might not be there tomorrow. Even worse for Y as her parents are dead, and Mr. M is one of the few birds whose nice to her in her pretty bad first year filled with prejudiced birds.
> 
> But now, we are almost at the end. Hopefully, it will be enjoyable!


	20. Rakutsu Only Lived Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE'S THE END!
> 
> RUN!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcVwmhfQxHk  
> The Sorrows of Rakutsu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxj_QyIjz1Q  
> Rakutsu's Resolve: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4

_2/13/????_

 

It’s been a week since Mr. M was dead...it’s so hard to believe that. I would be walking the halls as a third year, and will never see him again. I may not have known him well, but he was such a gentleman….such a kind bird….it’s horrible to meet such a fate.

 

I had called Rakutsu to tell him the news, but he never picked up. I didn’t find him at school either, true to his word back in November. Birds have been wondering why would he leave school for such a long period of time, only to appear once this month, and never come back to his friends. This made me thought that perhaps he was killed, kidnapped, or other horrible fates, but I can’t let myself think of that, not after Mr. M is dead. I’ll go take a walk. I should find the Desert Braviary first.

* * *

 Ahhh! Ho-Oh’s Roost City looks wonderful in the night! It’s quiet, it’s beautiful, and–

 

“Rakutsu!?”

 

The Swanna turned to me, staring at me as if he was caught in a crime, before smiling nervously. “Hello Y! It’s nice to see you! I-i must leave now! Adieu!”

  
Oh no. You’re not going away easily.

 

I dashed over, then practically lunged at him, grabbing him by his wing. He winced in pain. I felt something warm and wet.

 

“Rakutsu! Is your wing–”

 

“LOOK OUT!”

 

I moved away. A bullet whizzed past us from the left. I groped my bag for my gun, too stunned to say anything. I pulled it out, glaring at the shadows as I readied for myself to run.

 

“Opening fire on a lady?!” Rakutsu cried, as he pulled out a gun from the bloody wing I grabbed and held it with his other wing, before pulling the trigger. “Such an insufferable cad you are!” He then gestured for me to follow him. “Y! This way! Run!”

 

I nodded briefly before rushing after him, looking back to make sure no one is following us.

 

As we ran, I yelled, “RAKUTSU! WHY ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL YOU!? WHO ARE YOU REALLY!? ARE YOU A WANTED MAN!?

 

“Not–” he panted. “Now–”

 

I felt something diving at us, and saw a group of armored Staraptor. They all were directed at us. I stopped and aimed at the leader. I pulled the trigger. It fell. I was pushed back and felt sharp pain in my shoulder. More of them fell also.

 

“NOW RUN!” he ordered. “RUN RUN RUN!”

 

I followed after, running as fast as I could, ignoring and dodging the bullets that whizzed by, occasionally having a flock of birds after us before Rakutsu and I shot them down. Even though we were running as fast as we can, it felt forever until we reached deep into the dense forest, a far distance from the city’s borders.

 

“Rakutsu–”

 

“Shhh….” he hushed, before glancing around. He then sighed of relief, then took out a potion from his bag. He sprayed it onto his wound, making it slowly close, before turning to me, a sad smile on his face. “I suppose I should tell you now. You are now involved with this. I wished that this day would never come.”

 

“What?” I panted. “What do you mean? You better give me a gods damned explanation right now, Masa–”

 

“Shhh!” he hushed, his brown-red eyes once filled with frantic fear now filled with harsh sternness that made me flinch. “Let me start this: do you know the Togekiss and the Staraptor Party?”

 

I nodded. “Yes, the political factions. Terms once used in human politics, but now transferred into the world of birds to hold different meanings. The Togekiss Party believes in helping and living with the remaining humans in peace, while the Staraptor Party wants to kill them all for the birds.”

 

I glared at him suspiciously. “Why are you asking me this? Are you part of one of them? Is Shauna one of them? Is Wally one of them? Are any of the missing infirmary members one of them?”

 

He laughed. “You are quite knowledgeable and quick witted in this, but it is best to wait, Y.” His eyes turned grim. “Everything you will learn are things that you do not want to know, but I have to tell you because it hurts more for you and me if I lied and pretend everything is all right. But I must praise Vireo Gabena well for raising you the best he can before he died.”

 

My heart stopped, and I felt fingernails digging into my palms. “You know my father?”

 

He nodded solemnly. “Yes...he was a valuable human ally to the Togekiss Party...and I know him because as the Superintendent of the Togekiss’ Enforcement Division, I have to protect his daughter, the sole child he had. Rainbow Wing Academy Y, is actually an experimental institute specifically arranged for you to prove that humans and birds can coexist.”

 

I felt blood that wasn’t Rakutsu’s clinging onto my fingers. “So I was just a pawn to the grand scheme of things all along?

 

He nodded. “If something were to happen to you, horrible consequences will be in effect everywhere. This is why I was sent here, along with Kuki Wally, Kessho Emerald, who you knew as Mr. M, and Oak Green, who you know as Oak Shida. We are the Soaring Wings, all talented and highly skilled agents sent to protect you. The Staraptor Party will stop at nothing to get you out of the picture.”

 

I felt queasy. “So all this time…I have been taught by and studied with my killers?”

 

“All but one of the members of the faculty do not work for them,” he replied, an assuring tone in his voice. “The same applies to your schoolmates. They had sent about forty dedicated assassins around our age in order to kill you, before we arrested them all.” He sighed very deeply. “Shauna Naseem was one of them.”

 

I felt a part of me break. “S-shauna?”

 

He nodded grimly. “Yes...she only befriended you to get closer to killing you. But it seemed like yours and Wally’s, gods bless his soul, kindness had made her resolve weakened, and leave Johto forever.”

 

It was difficult, but I brought myself to ask, “Is she alive and well?”

  
He nodded, a wry grin on his face. “Yes. She is safely in Kalos, probably living life in her fleeting moments of youth with her dear childhood friend, or lover.” He laughed very bitterly. “She will never have to know the looming fear of her comrades vanishing, or her superior killing her of treason again.”

 

I gulped. “W-who i-is this superior?”

 

“There is only one faculty member who can possibly have this kind of power. Wally and I had been dispatched to join the infirmary, investigate her suspicious experiments on students, arrest of her subordinates, protect you from her, and if we are fortunate enough, arrest her for questioning. Who do you think she is?”

 

The horrible realization made my stomach sank, even though it was right there, in front of me, the whole year and now. Everything suddenly made sense. “Dr. Esprit Emma.”

 

He nodded grimly, as tears strangely formed in his eyes. “Yes. ‘Esprit’ was a fake name, an alias. Her true name is Essentia Crocea-Franxi, the Togekiss’ most feared enemy and the Staraptors’ most valuable member, since her days as their most lethal assassin, their ‘Daughter of Death and Order’, to being the gifted administrator of their Biology Division after losing the use of her eyes and right side, fondly called as ‘The Scion of Xerneas’. However, DNA testings show that may not be her true name either. Whoever she was, she is dead, gone forever from this world.”

 

The tears fell, as he struggled a cheerful grin. “And her killer is standing right here.”

 

I rushed over to Rakutsu and let him cry into my shoulder, trying to swallow all the information and the hot bile crawling up my throat. Shauna was an assassin? Rakutsu is part of the Togekiss Party? He’s a superintendent of it? Wally’s part of the Togekiss Party? Mr. Oak’s part of the Togekiss Party? Mr. M’s part of the Togekiss Party? Esprit killed him? Esprit was a murderer? I was working for a murderer? The school faculty had a murderer in its ranks? Esprit’s a Staraptor Agent? Esprit’s dead? Rakutsu killed Esprit? He went back on the third to arrest her? Rakutsu is at the verge of a breakdown? Why am I still alive? What would happen if I went to Esprit?

 

He looked up to me, struggling a smile. “Y-you know Y…Wally said to me to tell you….that he is forever in your debt after you saved him from her…..even though she managed to almost kill him in the end…..even though he’s trapped in the confines of an infirmary, with barely any freedom of his own...”

 

My heart sank, and the bile started crawling up again. I tried to resist the tears that were forming in my eyes. Oh gods…...poor Wally…....poor poor Wally…….and Rakutsu….oh gods….Rakutsu….

 

“You say I am a wanted man, and I’m proud to live up that title!” he declared, though the tears said otherwise. “I am an expert in retrieving clandestine information, and captured our worst enemy with my hide still intact! I had went through three years of this school without a blemish to my reputation! I have power like this at such a young age!”

 

A mad grin then covered his face. “I am perfect! I am absolutely perfect! I am The Divine Blade of Justice! I was born with no flaws! I was sent by the gods by themselves, and I can do no wrong!”

 

That’s clearly a lie.

 

“Rakutsu, what are you really?” I asked as gently as I could.

 

“H-he d-died because of me!” he sobbed, collapsing onto his knees. “H-he just ran in front of me a-and–oh gods Y! When she slammed her wing into his neck! OH GODS Y! HIS EYES! THEY WERE OPEN! LIFELESS AND OPEN AND STARING AT NOTHING AS HIS HEAD HANG LOOSE FROM THE SMALLEST STRIP OF SKIN! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT THAT HE DIED LIKE THAT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRIED TO ARREST ESPRIT! HE WOULD’VE STILL BEEN ALIVE! AND I WOULDN’T HAVE TO KILL HER EITHER!”

 

I rushed over to him as he collapsed, covering his face into his wings as he continued to sob. “Esprit...oh gods….ESPRIT! SHE WASN’T EVEN THERE WHEN SHE DIED! Her mind...oh gods….HER MIND! It was so damaged...so ready to shatter….so beyond repair….AND SHE BROKE IT! She was l-laughing….LAUGHING….as if she wasn’t under the mercy of her enemies, only with her friends, taunting me as she cried and shake….and then….she just…became a mindless beast….with no thought at all in her once brilliant and able mind…”

 

He looked up to me with eyes of desperation for an answer, tears staining his white feathers. “What kind of life did she live Y?” he whispered.

 

The look then went mad. “WHAT KIND OF LIFE DID SHE LIVE!? WHAT MADE HER SO FRAGILE, SO READY TO BREAK AND SHATTER!? WHAT MADE HER KEEP GOING FOR THIS LONG, SO READY TO FALL!? WHAT MADE ME NOT SEE THE MONSTER WHO KILLED EMERALD, THE ONLY FATHER IN MY LIFE!?”

 

He sobbed even more, burying his face deeper into his wings. “WHAT MADE ME NOT SEE THE WILD DEMON WHO KILLED AND TORTURED AND FEASTED ON SO MANY OTHERS FOR DEEMING THEM USELESS TO HER GAIN, WHO TOOK MY SHAUNA AWAY FROM ME, WHO ALMOST KILLED WALLY!? WHAT MADE ME NOT SEE THE DEMON THAT DESERVES TO BE DAMNED IN HELL FOREVER, BUT ONLY A SAD, BROKEN BIRD WITH NOTHING AND NO ONE!? WITH NO CHANCE OF MERCY FROM THE GODS!? WHY Y!? WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT MADE ME SEE _THIS_!?”

 

Rakutsu looked up to me, madness and grief marred on his face. “I AM A MURDERER, Y! I SHOULD NOT BE FEELING THIS! I SHOULD NOT BE FEELING ANYTHING FOR MY VICTIMS! WHY Y? _WHY_?”

  
As he continued to sob and hiccup, and I continued to hush and rub his back, realization slowly dawned on me. Rakutsu had no emotion. He had spent all his life, unaware of a conscience or a sense of empathy, nodding and smiling along as nothing stirred within him. Killing Esprit had awakened something unknown within him.

 

“Why Y?” Rakutsu croaked. “ _Why?_ What made me feel this? Why do I feel this?”

 

I stopped, trying to form words. “You are seeing a few, but critical, things, in the eyes of Esprit, Rakutsu. You don’t exactly know all the details, but you know enough that they are horrible, and you feel bad that she went through that. You are sympathizing with her.”

 

He laughed bitterly, as more tears fell. “But I can feel no sympathy, no pity! Such a concept is alien to me! It can not be pity! It is something else….yes...something else…” HIs face contorted into one of irrational anger. “It must be a curse from her….yes….a curse….she is too strong for a mortal….”

 

“Then why do you feel this way, Rakutsu?” I asked softly, before he can continue in his world of lies born of grief. “Do you think that Esprit could possibly inflict a spell of misery to feel some kind of vengeance to you before she dies? It seems like she just wants to die, to escape from the shame of being captured and not reveal anything. And I don’t think she could do that, if she was in heavily secured captivity.”

 

He said nothing.

 

“Sympathy is what makes you feel horrible in killing her, making you feel guilt and regret of doing it,” I continued, then paused, trying to keep my grief at bay. “Guilt and regret is also affecting you badly from Mr–no–Emerald’s death. It is not your fault that Emerald died. It just happened. And it’s not even completely Esprit’s. She responded instinctively to what happened.”

 

He laughed bitterly once more, then hiccuped. He was deep in thought for a few minutes, before he finally said, “Thank you Y, for telling me that. Both of that. I never really thought I could have the capability to pity….nor did I thought she had a perspective nor a life….but perhaps you’re right.”

 

He hiccuped again. “I simply thought she was a monster who takes and takes….it’s a surprise she hasn’t tried to take you yet.”

 

I nodded, the lingering thought of how I survived for this long appearing fully. “Yeah, why didn’t she?”

 

Rakutsu sat up and thought for a few minutes, wiping away his tears as I ran my fingers through his feathers. “I think that….maybe….just maybe….she has some sense of mercy, despite how odd it is.”

 

He hiccuped. “This is my own interpretation, but perhaps she was more interested in your interactions with other birds, and wanted to watch them first before killing you. After all, you were the most likely cause in making a Staraptor agent abandon her mission. She also may get more time for making more efficient anti-human weapons, using the data from physical examinations, and experimenting on students to see if they can fit the part. Wally and your friend Cedrinus Trevor were one of the many birds that she took an interest in using.”

 

I felt my chest tightened so hard. I couldn’t breathe, and the bile crawled up again, but I tried to swallow it down and breathe when I saw him took a deep breath.

 

“She also may have known that because you were friends with that Staraptor agent, you would stay to look for any information for your last year and help her with running the infirmary and her personal agenda, before disposing of you.”

 

Rakutsu laughed bitterly once more. “After all, no one is foolish enough to go there, except for the extremely curious.”

 

I felt my chest grew tighter, but managed a nod. “That….makes sense.”

 

Both of us sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Rakutsu asked, “Do you remember the time when we ran into each other at the school store?”

 

I nodded. “Yeah…” Then, horrible realization hit me, and my stomach grew sick. “Oh gods...you were there because–”

 

Rakutsu nodded grimly. “Yes. I was gathering the feathers to see if they were the missing students, like rumors said. All of them match the DNA of the missing students. So does the meat in the cafeteria and the doctor’s food.”

 

I try to keep myself focused. “Oh gods….”

 

He sighed deeply. “Indeed….it’s horrible….so much deserving to be revealed to the school. But in the end, even with the help of Emerald, Wally, and Oak, it is impossible to do it. Added with the fact that we had arrested one of their most important and respected member, we can not do it without risking ransoms, innocent birds’ lives, and our lives in the open. So I plan to leave this city tonight, with Oak.”

 

Rakutsu then took another deep breath. “But...I don’t know if I can’t just... leave you here, Y.”

 

My sickness felt better, but worse at the same time. “Rakutsu….”

 

I pulled him into a tighter hug, as he gave me a wry smile.

 

“I don’t know why,” he admitted, confused and fearful. “You are marked as one of my associates and the one obstacle of the Staraptors’ main goal, and would be targeted if I was not here...but that’s not it.” A glint of excitement shined in his eyes. “Perhaps it’s this feeling I have for you….this feeling that I had with Shauna….to protect you and be with you and talk with you until the ends of my days.”

 

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. “Wait....you love me?”

 

Rakutsu smiled at the prospect, though his eyes were filled with fear. “Perhaps….though that wouldn’t be right. I would only be loving the shadow of someone I can’t have….”

 

I rubbed his back. “It’s okay Rakutsu. I understand…You just still miss her. After all, I imagine it would be hard to move on…Or maybe, that is making you think loving me is just loving a shadow.”

 

He thought for a moment. “Perhaps….” He then smiled at me apologetically. “But I’m sorry Y, for dragging you into this. You don’t deserve to be at risk of your life, more than you should.”

 

I smiled. “You don’t have to apologize! I was the one who approached you!”

 

“Ahahahah…” he laughed bitterly. “You’re so kind...maybe that’s why I fell for you.”

 

His eyes then turned solemn. “But I will let you decide this, Y: do you want to enter the life your father had lived before, bringing peace from the shadows but likely to die in a horrible demise, or do you want to live a normal life? Of course, if you choose to stay, I will assign agents to protect you.”

 

I thought for several minutes. If I go with Rakutsu, I will be safer than I would ever be in the open. Trevor and Black wouldn’t get hurt either. And Rakutsu...he needs someone there for him. He’s broken, but he won’t find a way for him to bring himself back together. Besides, I feel like he’s a friend, despite how distant we are until now. Though that would mean I could die as horribly as Papa and Mama did, and who knows when will Ms. Cedrinus-Feu die….

 

I then looked at him with a firm, steeled resolve. “I will go with you, Rakutsu.”

 

He stared at me in shock. “Are you sure, Yvonne? You are putting your life at risk. You know how your father–”

 

I clenched my fists. “ _Do not_ make me say this twice.”

 

He laughed, a laugh more beautiful than when I asserted myself to him. “Somehow...I knew you would say this. I….I haven’t been this happy for so long….But now, we shall leave.”

 

He was ready to take flight, when he turned to me, a smile on his face that made him seem alive. “And by the way, the name’s not Rakutsu. It’s Blake.”

 

He took off, as I followed after him to the world of darkness. Blake sounds a lot more….normal on him. Looking at him now, with bloodshot eyes that once were broken and hopeless, were now reinvigorated with the fires of hope for the future, and to be whole again, it seemed the mystery and untrustworthiness and his reputation as “Mr. Perfect” I perceived before, were just distant memories of a long past life.

 

The images of an evil demon, a deity residing among mortals, and a knight of paragon only from fairy tales, were now gone. As I saw him now, he was an equal, a comrade, an ally, a friend. Later, when time past, he who would become a member of a duo of fought endlessly for justice and peace between humans and birds alike, fighting behind the frail curtain of society, instilling legends and rumors everywhere in birds and humans alike, seemingly invincible with their one precious life.

 

But what they didn’t know was that Rakutsu only lived twice, and his partner only lived once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OYiNJ6ipH4
> 
> Y and Lack rolled a charisma roll of 20 not only to save Lack's dumb ass from Emma, but to win the other's heart. Poor Emma didn’t stand a chance. She probably rolled a 1. 
> 
> But anyways, here’s the end of Rakutsu’s story! And whew I have so many things to say.
> 
> The original route of Yuuya wasn’t very interesting. You just woo a bird who hangs around the school to try to get info on his enemies, and you don’t really see much of them until the end, where he fails his mission and must leave, but wants to bring you along. Before I played that route, I thought he was going to arrest Shuu and take Hiyoko along with him, but then I just saw Shuu just being….there. He really only mattered when you’re saving Yuuya’s tail feathers and at the end. Emma still is kind of really only there, but she had more story on her and a lot more appearances than Shuu on Yuuya’s route, with a whopping number of _2 times_ , 3 if you choose to touch his files in the first day of the infirmary.
> 
> It was also very strange and disappointing in how Hato Moa didn’t explore much in the Dove and Hawk Parties in that route, or even adding more spies for them in the school, so I will write a series devoted to that, in the point of views of Shauna, Rakutsu, Emma, and Emerald during the former two’s first and second years. It will be written sometime after I finish the adaptation of the third HB game, Mirror. Some of the major events are already planned.
> 
> Rakutsu was originally going to be a normal dude with no mental health disorders, but I decided to give him antisocial personality disorder because it would make him more interesting plus it adds up in canon. The ending was written about two weeks before the canon announcement that he has ASPD. However, while he has the opportunity to shed that in canon, and being at the age where lack of fear and empathy is very much justified, therefore, cannot be diagnosed with it officially, he is around 18 here, so he is officially diagnosed with it. He refused therapy, though. The only reason why he does know fear here is because of what happened when he found out Shauna was a Staraptor.
> 
> Shauna herself wasn’t planned to have been in the school in the beginning, which caused some inconsistencies with the introductory story. She was added in as it seemed necessary for her to be part of the story of Y, and also to add in the spies of Staraptors. She was originally planned to just hate Lack for no real reason other than he’s an enemy, but because I realized that I didn’t put in how she found that out, I played with the idea they were best friends in love with each other/exes, and here we are. She’s an Unfezant and half Pidgeot.
> 
> Wally’s role was originally going to belong to an OC named Winter, but because she wouldn’t seem important to the audience and Wally had no role other than being Emerald’s janitor replacement, he was given her role. Winter may appear in other stories. 
> 
> Emerald’s role as Mr. One/Leone JB was originally Emma’s, due to Game!Emma’s association with Looker and running her own detective agency, which leaked into a headcanon for Spe!Emma. It was changed because Mr. One/Leone JB didn’t really fit well for Spe!Emma, as he’s technologically competent while she isn’t, and he has a strong sense of justice, while Emma only focuses on surviving. Emma was the only female major character other than Y in the beginning, with Faitsu’s role as Professor Nanaki belonging to Dia and Shuu being Colress. Even then, Mr. One/Leone JB wasn’t a major character in any of the routes besides the true ending, and never appeared at all except in Yuuya’s/Lack’s story, strange for someone who’s the school custodian. It would be interesting if Emma were to keep her role as Mr. One/Leone JB, and end up having a relationship with Lack and a fate the same as Emerald, but she just doesn’t fit.
> 
> And now, we’re going to have the bad ending of this story, where Y chooses to not follow after Rakutsu, a story that is Staraptor-centric that took place during Trevor's story, the bad ending chapters for Black's and X's story (or really, post-X's ending chapter), and a sidestory featuring Sun and Moon, before we dive into the shitstorm that is Emma’s story. Unfortunately for you all, all of that is going to be a shitstorm before the bigger shitstorm. Emma’s story will be a more realistic version of the consequences of uncovering a crime without professional help.


	21. I Can't Die...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the bad ending....

I sat down at the entrance of the cave, and sighed contently, breathing in the cold night wind and looked at the beautiful, twinkling stars above. They never fail to amaze me after these years of living in the wild, with their simple beauty and their formation of constellations that held deeper stories.

 

I think I can remember some. The Aquila, the Cygnus, the Scorpius...stars that appeared a long time ago and still remain to this day. Fascinating, in how they lived so long to see the happenings in the past thousands of years, and gazed upon in wonder and guidance to paths.

 

I wonder if Rakutsu is sitting down to look at these stars, either for guidance or for enjoyment. I certainly hope that he would be able to use it in case he got lost during his mission. You can only go so far with modern day technology. 

 

But I highly doubt it. He will think he doesn’t have time for such trivial things, and instinct is his guiding wing, no matter how right and wrong it is. It would be worse after all the things that happened to him in the past few weeks. He even seemed very disappointed when I refused to follow after him.

* * *

 

_ “I...I can’t Rakutsu. I choose to live a normal life.” I felt my chest tightened so hard, I struggled to form words I was about to say. “I-i’m sorry, but Trevor still needs me, and–” _

 

_ “It’s all right Y,” he gently interrupted, then smiled, though it seemed completely broken and shattered. “I understand. I understand very much.” He took a deep breath and sighed, before giving me the broken smile again as tears started to form in his eyes. “I suppose this is farewell. Adieu, mon amie.” _

 

_ And with that, he flew into the night.   _

* * *

 

I have doubted my choice ever since. I just hope that he doesn’t end up dying on it...I don’t want to think how Mr. Emerald would see when his own pupil ends up outliving him for a few weeks.

 

But what if he’s already dead? What if it was because of me? What if he was killed by the Staraptor Party, hateful humans, wild Pokemon, or by his own wing, all because of me? He loved me he loved me more than anything else in the world he has no loved ones he’s broken he’s shattered he could’ve been repaired but–  

 

Suddenly, I heard screaming and yelling and gunshots, and myself unable to breathe in the wind. It still brushed against my skin, but for some reason, when I try to breathe in it, I feel nothing.

 

My heart pounded. Oh gods, they’re fighting with the Staraptors. They’re here to kill me. Will they be all right? Oh gods oh gods oh gods–   

 

Calm down Yvonne. So Rakutsu’s agents need your help. That’s all right. That’s all ri– 

 

Suddenly, the cave moved, and I grabbed the side of the cave entrance to keep myself falling. I walked as fast as I could to the gun hidden in the quiver hanging a little far off, knocking over several objects as I try to keep my balance. I can’t–I  _ won’t _ –fall here. No Staraptor Party agent will kick me out of this cave. No matter what.

 

When I finally reached it, feeling tired but unable to catch breath, I grabbed it. The noises outside were growing dull, but I tried to pull it off, hearing the rattle of the gun.

 

Suddenly, searing pain shot in my arm, and I pulled back, vaguely seeing blood falling before I did too, onto the hard ground.

 

I winced in pain. I tried to lift myself up, but it proved too much for me to carry, for some reason. The noises were growing duller.

 

“There’s no use struggling,” a voice said. “Your death will come in a few moments.” 

 

I bared my teeth, trying to lift myself up one last time. I feel so sleepy, so tired, but I can’t die. I CAN’T DIE! I CAN’T–

 

And everything went silent.

* * *

 

**~~It's a sad thing her adventures end here....~~**

**_ Items: Bendable Fighting Spear, Pokegear, Ladder, Filled Quiver and Bow, Desert Braviary  _ _ XXXIX _ _ , Purple Diary, Heartfelt Picture _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmSVws76Z2E
> 
> Originally, this story was modeled to be ambiguous on who Y is talking about, able to be applied to take place after Black's or Rakutsu's story. But because Rakutsu's ending became much more distinctive than Black's, it is changed that they both get their own bad ending. 
> 
> There are two choices in Yuuya's ending that can lead you to the bad ending. The first one is when he asks on who's the Hawk agent, and if you respond to Kazuaki Nanaki (the math teacher), he will be shocked and say he underestimated you, then leaves. The second one is obviously if you choose to not follow him on his mission. Because Y's not that dumb and she has good reasons to stay behind, I went with the second one. 
> 
> Also, in the original there is no distinctive bad ending for a route, unless you romance a certain bird or make some shitty choices in another certain bird's route. I decided to not do no distinctive bad endings for other routes because then it would be pretty boring. 
> 
> And I know that the constellations aren't exactly accurate with the seasons, but it's the Pokemon world. It probably works differently than the real world. Also, it's a nice reference on the birds she can reject.

**Author's Note:**

> You can shoot me a tweet at my Twitter: @falconofthefall


End file.
